His Knight, His Heart
by Rai Yazuki
Summary: AmericaxLithuania, America goes to save Lithuania from Russia and steals him away for the most amazing time of the Baltic's life. Rated M for a reason, a very good reason. Yaoi, cursing, and sex.
1. Encounter

**A/N**

**Okay, so this is a fanfiction based off an RP I did with an Alfred, and yes I have permission from them. The only thing is, both our accounts were deleted on facebook, so, Alfred, if you are reading this, please contact me so we can continue doing this!**

**So, anyways. Warnings. Tis M for a reason. Lots of sex, cursing, and in later chapters, waterworks.**

**We hope that you enjoy this~!**

**Oh, and we don't own Hetalia! That is all**.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

His Knight, His Heart

Chapter 1

Encounter-_Susidurti_

Ivan smirked at the Lithuanian laying face first on the ground. That had been more fun than he expected. But now there was just one problem. His beloved pipe was now wedged into his servant's ass and he couldn't get it out. Russia placed a foot on Toris' backside.

"It wouldn't come out... Heed this warning. Have ass prepared for rape," he said in his sing-song voice. Lithuania just stared at him with glazed over eyes. The lights were on, but no one was home. "What? How else am I going to pry it open..."

~0~0~0~

Alfred walked through Ivan's house, trying to find the Russian. He was there with one thing in mind, and he was going to accomplish it! Even if he had to fight that bastard. He happened upon the room where Ivan had taken Lithuania and was shocked to see the sight before him.

"I-Is that.. Is that Toris?" he asked wearily.

"_Da_, and next it could be you~" the Russian teased as he moved over to the American, looming over him.

"Wh-Why?"

Toris groaned in pain as he finally regained consciousness. "Owwwwww. Russia...get it out..."

Ivan strolled over to Toris and smiled. He looked down at his little Baltic state. "What was that?" he asked sweetly, that fake smile still present.

"I think he wants you to get the pipe out..." Alfred comment at the same time Toris did.

"Please get your pipe...out of my ass..."

"Oh, I was right." Alfred smiled broadly. "I could help you, I am the awesome, cool, handsome hero, after all!"

The brunet nation waited until Russia moved out of the room, undoubtingly to go torture one of the other Baltics now that Lithuania would be of no use. He mumbled slightly, embarrassed that America had to see him in such an undignified manner. "I-if you could, A-Alfred...p-please."

America smiled and leaned down, grabbing the pipe and tugging, pulling it slowly out of the brunet. As he did so, Toris gasped sharply as it came out. It was apparently lodged in there deeper than he thought.

"O-oh God...nngh..."

The blond finished pulling it out and set it to the side. "Are you ok? Was that painful for you when I was pulling it out?"

"I-I'm fine...I-it's not the biggest thing that's entered me...it was just...awkward..." Toris blushed and stayed in the same position with his ass high in the air just to be somewhat comfortable. "I won't be moving or having sex for a while though..."

"Hm, too bad... you looked so cute like that, with your hole filled and your face pink..."

"A-Alfred?" Toris looked up at the blond, confusion and curiosity laced in his dark green eyes.

America smiled down at the Lithuanian, his pants growing a little too tight all of a sudden. "You looked so sexy, Toris. It has me all hot and bothered, as you can see..."

He nodded in response. "Y-yeah...I can see that. W-well...I'm obviously vulnerable and at your mercy in this kind of position..."

"Mmm, true... " He keeled behind Toris, undoing his pants and lining up his cock with the brunet's recently stretched hole. "Are you ok with this?

Toris blushed when he saw Alfred's cock, but nodded his head. "Y-yes, Alfred, I am. T-this isn't rape...I-I'm willing to have y-you inside me."

"Oh, good..." Alfred spread Toris's cheeks apart, then pressed forward gently.

"Mph! " Lithuania gasped when Alfred was entering him. "A-Alfred...a-ah...oh God..." The damage the pipe had done made it felt like he was being ripped apart, but he was enjoying the searing pain.

"Yeah, just let it out, Toris, soon it won't hurt as much... "

He pulled out when he was halfway in, then began to fuck Toris shallowly, slowly. Toris moaned loudly and gasped sharply from time to time when certain spots were rubbed against inside him. He wanted more.

"Alfred...Oh God...h-harder...please...f-fuck me harder."

Ivan had been walking past the door at the particular moment and saw the two other nations. He frowned and walked in on them, retrieving his pipe.

"Hm..." He looked at the twitching Lithuanian and horny American. "You just took it out? Why didn't you wait...?"

Toris looked up, horrified when he realized Russia was there again. He came up with a quick excuse for this. "I...I'm s-sorry, Sir, w-was I not suppose to a-accommodated A-Alfred's needs?"

Russia looked at the blond with a sick grin. Alfred had stopped fucking Toris when Ivan walked in, but he was still inside of the brunet.

"You horny bastard," he said as he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you fucking my little country without say?" He poised his beloved pipe underneath the American's chin, examining his features. "Such a pretty face... Would be a shame to cut up..."

"N-no, please don't hurt Alfred! I-it was my fault...I'm sorry that I tempted him, I didn't mean to do it..."

Ivan moved the pipe to underneath the Baltic's chin. "I don't really believe that..."

Lithuania gulped slightly. This was not going to end well if he couldn't convince Ivan that this was not planned at all. "I-I was making s-sounds a-as he pulled the pipe o-out and it got him...it got him hard..."

The tall nation stared for a moment before removing his pipe. "Hm..."

"W-wait, Ivan... I made him have sex with me, he isn't to blame..." Alfred said, trying to defend the brunet from being hurt by Russia, only to feel that pipe striking his ribs. Alfred coughed and jumped from the attack, groaning in pain.

"Go on..."

"A-Alfred!" Toris looked at the smaller blond worriedly, then set his sight back to Russia. "W-what else is there to e-explain, Sir?"

Ivan ignored Toris and poked at Alfred's ribs. "This is none of my business..." he said thoughtfully.

"T-then why did you stop him if i-it's none of your business?"

The Russian frowned, looking down at the Baltic eerily. "He still had my pipe...I had to retrieve it."

Toris tried to shrink away from Ivan's gaze, which proved to be difficult since Alfred was still inside him. "A-and now you have it back..."

"Y-Yeah, see? You can just leave us alone now, right?" Alfred added in.

Russia chuckled. He turned around and left, waving a hand. "You don't even have to ask~ Have fun with your new broken toy."

America turned back to Toris, a relieved look on his face. "Thank god, I thought he was going to rape me or something..."

"O-or hurt you in s-some way..." Alfred merely shrugged and then resumed to fucking Toris, humming slightly. The Baltic gasped. "A-Alfred..."

"The pain I wouldn't mind so much..." he said as he began pumping Toris' cock.

"A-Alfred!" He blushed and moaned loudly while his cock was touched. He wasn't use to being touched there while having someone inside him still. Russia wasn't very generous when it came to pleasure. "Y-you d-don't have to touch *gasp* touch me there..."

"Mmm, but it feels nice, right?" Those nimble fingers fluttered up and over Toris' shaft, tracing small circles on the head.

"Y-yeah, i-it does..." Toris bucked his hips at the touches. He wanted more.

Alfred grasped the cock in his hand firmly, then stroked in time with his thrusts. "See, it's not so bad... I like seeing you like this, Toris. So good, so beautiful."

"A-aah!" He gasped loudly when he was gripped like that, and now that the stroking was added, he was just melting. But there was just one thing he had to clarify with the blond. "I-I'm n-not beautiful...y-you must have me c-confused with someone e-else..."

"Oh, no, I don't. If you were looking a mirror right now, you'd see yourself flushed in pleasure, the sweat and pinks of your flawless skin making your gorgeous green eyes stand out... You'd see your long, lean torso arching and twitching in bliss, ending in the most perfect ass I've ever fucked and the longest, best legs anyone could ask for, keeping the fluid curve of your body going.

"Your lips, pink and soft as they are, look fantastic as you shape them to give each crystal clear, sexy moan and gasp. Your pink nipples are practically begging to be tasted and teased, and your cock is twitching wonderfully in my hand. You go beyond beautiful, Toris. Anyone who says otherwise is blind."

Toris blushed even more now, speechless at how much thought the blond put into describing him. For a second, he even believed that he was beautiful. He wiped a few tears away and then moved slowly so that Alfred was out of him completely so he could turn around to face the blond. "D-did you mean all of that, A-Alfred?" he asked, looking into those blue eyes with his own pleading lachrymose green ones. "Please tell me you did...please..."

"I meant every last word of it, Toris. It's not just your looks, though. You're always so kind and steady, even when you're scared. You never hesitate to help someone, and you give without thinking about how it will affect anything but your happiness. You don't give to look nice, you give to be nice, and it makes me so happy to see you when you're happy, Toris. You're smart, too, and so perfect in every way, I wouldn't change anything about you... "

He cupped Toris' cheek, and used his thumb to brush a remaining tear away before he leaned down to kiss the brunet softly. Toris felt his heart just soar at Alfred's kind words and closed his eyes to kiss Alfred back. He wrapped his arms around the other for support, thinking that this was almost too good to be true.

Alfred gently laid Toris down on his back, working his way down from his lips to his neck, then further down to his chest. He gently took on of Toris' nipples into his mouth, licking it softly as he moved between his legs to penetrate him again. Toris began to breath heavily as he watched Alfred's head go to his chest and gave a small gasp of surprise when he was penetrated again. As Alfred pulled off of the sweet nub, he looked up at the brunet.

"Is this ok, Toris?"

"Y-yes, of course, Alfred...f-fuck me as you wish..."

"As I wish? What about you? I want to know how to make you scream, Toris. Have you ever ridden someone? What about being taken sideways? Do you have any favorites?" He pushed in more, running a gentle finger down Toris' cheek.

Toris blushed at his suggestions and averted his eyes for a few seconds before looking back up at Alfred. "

"I-I like it when...when I'm dominated...a-and w-when it hurts..." He felt embarrassed that Alfred would judge him or find him unattractive knowing that he was a masochist.

"Really? Do you like being tied up?" Alfred grinned, grabbing his hands and pinned them above his hands.

Lithuania nodded slowly. "Y-yeah..." He looked up at the blond, happy that he didn't reject him.

"What about being fucked hard and deep, with no control over how it's done?" The blond ground into Toris teasingly, his eyes dilating with lust.

"Yes, oh, God...yes...please, Alfred..." Toris lifted his hand up against the blond's hands that were holding him down. He scooted closer to the hoovering body, forcing Alfred's cock deeper. -

"Slut, you don't move unless I tell you to. If you want more, you beg for it." America pulled out of Toris quickly and turned him onto his stomach. He released his hold on the brunet's wrists only to repin his hands behind his back. He used his free hand to smack Toris on the ass, just once. "What do you say for disobeying me, slut?"

Toris was slightly surprised by Alfred's sudden behavior, but at the same time it kind of turned him on, although it did bring back some memories of being abused by a certain Russian. "I-I'm sorry, Alfred...I was wrong to move without your permission...please...punish me...make me pay so I learn my lesson...and place."

"Hmmm, I think I will."

Alfred sat down and pulled Toris over his lap, then began to spank the Lithuanian, relishing each loud crack his hand made. Toris gasped loudly as he was being spanked, honestly quite shocked at the American. "A-Alfred!" He was embarrassed that Alfred, who was almost eight hundred years younger than he was, was doing this.

"Mmm, don't you like it, Toris?" Alfred smacked his ass harder, leaving bright red hand prints on the skin. He traced the shell of Toris' ear, clamping gently on the earlobe.

"Ah!" Toris blushed and squirmed in Alfred's lap. "A-Alfred..." He looked up at America with tears pricking his eyes from the stinging on his butt cheeks.

"Mm, yes, slut?" He paused long enough to hear Toris's reply, rubbing the reddened cheeks softly.

"M-my ass hurt now..." His voice wavered as he looked up at the blond. "P-please make it b-better? Please?"

"Since you begged so prettily, I won't deny you, Toris..." He slid two fingers into Toris' ass, re-stretching him. Toris grabbed onto Alfred's shirt.

"Mmmnnnn...a-are you g-going to fill me again, o-or do you want me to pleasure you w-with my mouth?"

"I want to fuck your ass again." Alfred pulled his fingers out, then shifted to start penetrating the brunet sideways.

"O-oka-ay!" Toris was slightly surprised that Alfred started already and from the side at that. "A-ah...permission...permission to hook my my leg on...on your shoulder?"

"Mmm, yes, Toris... "

Toris hooked a leg over Alfred's shoulder to allow for deeper penetration, while Alfred helped him move, thrusting in a bit more. The brunet yelled out in ecstasy, which fueled Alfred to move faster, moaning lowly.

"Oh, you're still so tight, Toris..."

"Is that...is that a problem? It just makes it better...God the friction is amazing..."

"My thought exactly, Toris... You're so fucking wonderfully tight..."

He started bucking his hips rapidly, biting Toris' shoulder and neck. The Lithuanian threw his head back to give Alfred the most access possible and became vocal again, screaming and moaning loudly. He kissed Toris' neck, feeling the sounds that were made through his lips. He fucked Toris almost brutally hard, and pinched one of his nipples.

The brunet starting to say things in Lithuanian as he was being fucked, too lost in pleasure to correct himself. He screamed Alfred's name numerous times and even grabbed the blond's hair to keep his still and kissed him fiercely. Alfred moaned and kissed Toris back bruisingly. He gripped Toris' waist as the brunet moaned and bit Alfred's bottom lip, bucking his hips.

Alfred growled, feeling a few droplets of blood pour into his mouth. He pulled away and smirked cruelly. "Oh, so you like biting, huh?" He leaned in and nipped at Toris' lower lip, then earlobe, then bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, leaving behind traces of blood.

Toris felt his blood run cold for a second before he hissed slightly when he was being bitten. Not really minding so much. He pulled at Alfred's hair in approval and moaned just slightly. America pulled out until the head of his cock tugged at Toris' ring, who tightened himself on purpose to squeeze Alfred, who plunged back in. He kissed Toris roughly, and Toris kissed back just as roughly, clanking their teeth in the process.

Alfred moaned and pumped Toris' cock in time with his thrusts, feeling his climax coming closer. "T-Toris..." he hissed, latching his mouth onto the other man's nipple.

"A-Alfred..." His breath was heavy and more labored now. "G-God...I'm getting c-close, A-Alfred..." He arched his back slightly and gasped in time with the pumps.

Alfred change his angle, groaning in bliss as he began penetrating Toris even deeper. "Fuck, Toris... Say my name again... So beautiful..."

Toris arched his back to an almost unnatural degree as he came hard. "A-Al-f-fred!" He clung to the blond as he rode out his own orgasm. Alfred came with Toris, his thrusts speeding up to an almost inhuman speed.

"Toris, fuck, yes, oh god, you're so tight..."

Lithuania fell to the floor, completely drained. He tried to catch his breath as he spoke. "Alfred...God that was amazing..."

Alfred sat down next to Toris, panting. "Thank you... You were fabulous, Toris..."

"Y-you're welcome, Alfred." Toris looked up at him and smiled slightly. A-and you were...fierce...

"Thank you... It took me a long time to be able to be that way with lovers..." Alfred kissed Toris softly, running his hand through the soft brown tresses. The smaller man blushed and kissed Alfred back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Y-you consider us lovers?"

Now it was Alfred's turn to blush, realizing his little slip up. "Uh, uh, only if you do, I guess..."

This made Lithuania smile; he sat up slowly and kissed Alfred's cheek. "I think it's kind of...nice..."

America blushed more, turning to face Toris with wide eyes. "You really think so? Most bottoms don't usually like me because I'm so shy when I'm not in the bedroom..."

"You, shy, Alfred?" he giggled slightly "I would have never guessed that..."

"Only when I have to talk to someone I really like.. I'm fine in public, but I get really shy when I'm with someone I like..." Alfred's blush grew darker as he looked up, biting hi slower lip shyly before glancing at Toris through his eyelashes.

"I guess you are being shy...but at the same time...i-it's kind of cute to see you flustered like this..." The Lithuanian smiled slightly and gingerly moved so that he was leaning against the blond's chest. Alfred blushed, putting his arm around Toris gently.

"Thank you, Toris..."

"You're welcome..." He looked up and kissed the American's jaw. "This is so much different from anyone else I've been with..."

The other smiled and kissed Toris on the nose. "Well, it's the same for me... everyone else is always so demanding, or loud, or they're wrapped up in themselves.. "

Toris nodded a little then laughed softly. "You pretty much described Feliks...but at least with me...I'm not like that as you very well know from the time I spent in your house in the twenties..."

"Yeah... I remember that... It was one of the happier times in my life..."

"The same goes with me." He smiled then frowned slightly. "Well.. Ever since I forced to live with Russia..."

Alfred hugged Toris even closer, rocking them back and forth gently. "Well, let's not think of this right now, ok, Toris?"

He nodded and enjoyed the comforting motion, even as it sent a few waves of pain through his backside. "Gladly..."

America yawned and slowed his rocking, feeling tired and comforted with Toris next to him. "I'm tired, Toris...

"I am too...we had...quite a workout." Toris blushed slightly then nuzzled Alfred's chest. "Maybe we should go to sleep?"

"That sounds nice... It would be nice to sleep with you in my arms..."

He layed back on the bed, taking Toris with him. He sighed and pulled the blankets over them, not bothering to finish removing any other clothing. Toris curled up next to him, a smile painting his face.

"Do you think we'll be able to sleep peacefully? Russia is in the house after all and..." he trailed off and clung to Alfred's shirt.-

"I'm sure he won't do anything to you, Toris.. I'll protect you... " He kissed Toris' forehead, nuzzling close to him and yawning softly.

"Thank you, Alfred. I feel much better now..." Toris closed his eyes and snuggled close to the blond. "Good night, _mano riteris_."

"That's good... Goodnight, Toris..." Alfred fell asleep, smiling softly. Toris smiled too, and kissed Alfred's cheek before falling asleep himself.


	2. Their Love

**The second chapter~ Isn't it lovely? Oh, and I found my Alfred again! Well, she found me, so now we can keep this thing going! Anyways, now things get rolling. And so far I have eight chapters outlined. So far. They're going to be on the short side (8-11 pages each) just so I can manage them and get them out faster to you, the reader. **

**So, anyways. Warnings. Tis M for a reason. Lots of sex, cursing, and in later chapters, waterworks. **

**This chapter: Cursing, sex, and a tender moment**

**We hope that you enjoy this~!**

**Oh, and we don't own Hetalia! That is all.**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

His Knight, His Heart

Chapter 2

Their Love-_Jų Meilė_

Alfred woke up the next morning, smiling broadly when he saw Toris was still there in his arms. "Good morning, Toris, how is my lover~?"

Toris blink his eyes open and looked at Alfred. "Huh? Alfred?" He blinked again, then widened his eyes. "S-so that wasn't a dream? We r-really...we really did it, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did, and Ivan didn't disturb us!"

Toris smiled and curled up tighter against Alfred's body. "I...I can't believe that...but it really did happen. I was afraid that it was going to be a dream when I woke up..."

The American smiled as well and hugged Toris close, pleased that he had finally found someone who accepted him for who he was. "I know, me too..."

Lithuania kissed the blond's chest and nuzzled him. "I...I love you, Alfred..."

"I love you too, Toris..." He smiled more and hugged Toris even closer. The brunet smiled in the warm embrace and hugged him back.

"I think...that we should leave here before Russia has a chance to object..."

"True..."

Alfred sat up and stared looking around for his clothing. He found Toris' clothes first, and handed them to him.

"T-thank you..." He took his clothing shyly from Alfred and started to dress, ignoring how stiff his muscles felt. Alfred did the same, having trouble finding his tie.

" You're welcome..."

Toris stood up when he was done and looked at Alfred with a worried look. "Is there something wrong?"

"I can't find my tie..." He shrugged, laughing a little. "It'll be fine."

"Are you sure it'll be okay? I can help you look for it..."

"Yeah, it was just an inexpensive tie, anyway. Why don't we just focus on getting back to my house, ok?"

Toris nodded. "O-okay, Alfred."

The brunet smiled slightly and waited by the door for his lover. Alfred walked over to him, opening the door like a gentlemen. "You may go first, Toris."

He blushed and went through the door, and then grabs Alfred's hand tightly. "I can drive us to an airport. I know Moscow well enough."

"Ok, I trust you." Alfred smiled at him and began walking through the house. He held onto Toris' hand tightly. Toris smiled nervously as they finally got out of Ivan's house. They went to Toris' car, the brunet opened Alfred's side of the car while Alfred went to the driver's side and opened the door.

He smiled and laughed slightly. "Oh, we had the same thought..."

Toris smiled and blushed a little. "I guess that we did..."

He went to the driver's side of the car and got in. Alfred went to the passenger's side and got in as well. Toris turned the car on so it had a chance to warm up against the Russian cold. Alfred smiled at Toris.

"You're so cute, Toris..."

He blushed. "H-huh? I-'m not cute..."

"Yes you are. You're so adorable, and beautiful, and kind, and considerate... Do we need a repeat of everything I love about you?"

"_N-ne_...that won't be necessary..." Toris blushed more and finally started to drive after the car warmed up enough. Alfred reached over and rested his hand on Toris' thigh.

"I didn't think it would be."

Toris looked down at Alfred's hand for a split second before focusing on the road again. "A-Alfred...i-if you don't mind moving...moving your hand..."

"No problem, Toris... " He slid his hand further up Toris' thigh, his face blank.

"I-I meant o-off of m-my leg! A-and j-just my body i-in general!" Toris was flustered and red in the face at Alfred's actions.

"Why, is it distracting? " Alfred moved his hand up more, coming within an inch of massaging Toris' crotch.

"Y-YES! I-I'm driving, A-Alfred, a-a-a-an we don't want to crash, r-r-right?" Toris tired to shift away from the hand while still trying to stay on the road and _not _crash.

Alfred frowned, but he removed his hand. "Fine. I won't give you a hand-job."

"T-thank you!" He still had a large blush on his face even when the hand was removed.

America smirked at Toris, then undid his seatbelt. At the next red light, he quickly unzipped Toris' zipper, pulling out his cock and swallowing the head.

"A-ALFRED!" He shuddered and hunched over, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. He tried to not lose his composure, but it proved difficult with Alfred's mouth around his cock like that. "A-Alfred..."

He kept sucking, moving his lips and tongue around Toris' shaft skillfully. The light turned green soon after and Toris cursed his luck. He quickly pulled into a parking lot and parked away from the majority of the cars. He finally caved in and bucked his hips to get into Alfred's mouth more.

"A-A-Alfred..." he whimpered.

Alfred just sucked him harder, moaning around the shaft. Toris tangled his fingers in the blond's hair, and pulled at it desperately while his other hand covered his mouth and half his face. Alfred worked his lips and tongue skillfully, his hands gripping Toris' thighs. Lithuania cursed himself as he let out a mangled cry. How could he not when Alfred was doing this sort of thing to him?

The American pulled away, panting a little. "T-Toris, have you ever been inside another man?"

He blushed at the question and nodded slowly. "Y-yes, I-...I have...a-a long time ago..."

"Do you want to fuck me this time?" Alfred looked up at Toris, his eyes glazed slightly with need.

"I-I can if you want me to. As long as I can...as long as I can get rid of this..." He referred to his erection.

"Trust me, that won't be a problem." Alfred sucked at Toris' erection a little more to wet it throughly. He then sprawled on the seat next to Toris, working to get his own jeans down over his stiff erection. Toris gulped slightly as he watched Alfred, hypnotized by his body.

"How are we going to do this then? The car is small, and there isn't that much room...or are you just going to ride me?"

"I wanna ride you, unless you want to sprawl me over the seats and take me in more creative ways?" He grinned at Toris, undoing his shirt without slipping it off. He sucked on two of his fingers, glancing at Toris lustily."

"Riding me will have to do for now in the car. Maybe later when we're at your house we can do this again." Toris smiled softly. "Are you going to give me a little show before I fuck you?"

Alfred nodded, smirking. He pulled his glimmering fingers from his mouth, a thin thread of saliva connecting them to his slightly swollen lips. "I'm going to give a show like you've never seen before..."

Alfred brought the fingers down to his nipple, teasing the bud before draping his leg over the seat and probing his pink hole with his digits, slipping one inside. This made him moan lowly, his head resting against the window as his face twisted in pleasure. Toris watched Alfred and licked his lips, moistening them and becomes increasingly turned on by the sight of Alfred fingering his own hole.

Lithuania took his seat belt off and leaned over the two seats to kiss him with hunger, using one hand to prop himself on the seat while the other rested against the glass, his chest right up against Alfred's bare chest. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth and swirled it all around, tasting the blond. Alfred moaned into Toris' mouth, and he smirked into the kiss and pressed harder. Alfred's hand moved faster as he added a second finger. He scissored them, mewling breathily.

After another minute, Toris broke the kiss and then sat back up again. Alfred moaned and pulled his fingers from his prepared entrance and straddled Toris' thighs and grabbed his cock to keep it upright. Alfred slowly lowered himself down, gasping and moaning in pain and pleasure. Toris winced as he was engulfed by Alfred's heat and held onto his hips as he slid down on it. He let Alfred adjust for a second or two before angling himself for the deepest penetration possible by sliding to the very edge of the seat after moving the seat backwards. He pulled out until his head was teasing the entrance before slamming back in, causing Alfred to scream. He arched his back as the pure bliss of painful ecstasy washed through him.

"Yes, oh god, that feels... Fuck..."

Toris smirked at Alfred's screaming, finding it quite thrilling. "God...it's been c_enturies _since I've been inside someone...you're so tight..."

He started to move at a vigorous rate, slamming into Alfred from base to tip. Alfred screamed and howled, his eyes shut tightly as his face pinkened and shimmered with sweat from their exertions.

"Oh god, you're fucking me so good, you're splitting me, Toris! Oh god, fuck, fuck, please, oh god, so fucking go-od!" Alfred arched his back as he came hard, the car horn blaring as he pressed into it without thinking, drawing out his sting of highly colorful and sexual language. Toris grabbed Alfred's back and brought him forward so the car horn would stop blaring. He continued to pound into Alfred panting and moaning as he did so. After a few more thrusts Toris comes inside of Alfred's tight ass.

America moaned and collapsed against Toris, utterly exhausted. "Fuck... It's been too long since I've been fucked like that..."

Toris brought the other closer and had Alfred rest his head on his shoulder. "A-and it's been a long time s-since I've been the dominant...dominant parter...damn...now we're covered in semen...we can't go to the airport like this..."

Alfred giggled mischievously, then began to lap at the cum covering Toris' chest. And, for whatever reason, Toris blushed as Alfred licked up his own cum. As soon as he got all of it, Toris pulled in the blond for a kiss, sliding his tongue in to taste the reminiscence of the salty taste. Alfred kissed him back, sharing his cum generously with Toris.

"That takes care of you... But do we have any napkins I can use to clean myself?"

Lithuania nodded, panting slightly. "Yeah, in...in the glove box. You...you taste good by the way..." He blushed a little.

"M'kay, thank you.." Alfred flushed at the compliment, turning on the seat and looking through the glove compartment. What he didn't realize was that this made his entrance face Toris, and with each movement, a little cum leaked from his reddened and puffy hole, and that made the Lithuanian blush. How could he not with it leaking and all? He resisted the urge to do anything brash, however, he did use the side of his finger to wipe up the cum that already spilled out and kept anymore from leaking out. That caused Alfred to moan and jump slightly at the touch. He looked back at Toris coyly.

"Mmm, that was nice..."

"I-I just didn't want it to drip and s-stain anything..." Toris looked away and then extended a hand out. "Give me the napkin..."

Alfred handed it to Toris, blushing harder. "Are you going to do it? Thank you..."

"Y-yeah, I'm doing it..." He wiped his finger first and then cleaned Alfred. "There...all done..." He crumpled up the napkin and sighed, throwing it in the backseat.

He sat up and pulled on his pants blushing still. " M'kay, off to the airport...

"Y-yeah..." Toris put his seat belt back on, then slowly starts to drive again. Alfred looked over to Toris.

"Are you ok? You're not too tired or anything, right?"

"Oh, o-only a little...but I can fall asleep on the plane. It's a long way to your house after all..."

"Yeah..."

Alfred reached over and grabbed Toris' hand, blushing a little more. Toris' breath hitched slightly, only because he wasn't expecting the touch. He smiled though and continued to drive. America watched the Lithuanian adoringly, his stomach filling with butterflies when they got to the airport. Toris parked in the visitor's section, not wanting to pay to have the car kept somewhere. Someone could steal it if they wanted it. It was a secondhand car anyways. He got out of the car and walked over to Alfred who was already waiting for him.

"I can't believe that I'm really doing this...I'm just going to leave...just l-like that...away from everything..."

"I know... I can't wait!" Alfred hugged him, a grin spreading across his face as they walked into the airport. Toris had followed, side by side as he looked over the crowded area.

"Ah, we should look to see what times the planes are taking off..."

"Oh, right!" Alfred blushed just slightly and spotted the boarding/departure board. He found one that was leaving for America. "We might want to hurry, Toris.. we've only got an hour to get on the plane..."

"Oh geez! We better go get out tickets..." He sighed slightly. "Good thing we don't have luggage...this is going to be a pain..."

"I know, but like you said, no luggage is good." Alfred went to the counters and after waiting in line, bought their tickets. He made sure to get two first class seats next to each other. "Ok, we got the tickets, now let's get started on getting through the checkpoints."

"T-thank you for buying my ticket..." Toris looked over at Alfred and smiled. "I'll be sure to repay you..."

"You've already repaid me... " Alfred smiled and held Toris' hand. When they were done with the checkpoints, Alfred kissed Toris on the cheek, then boarded the plane, showing the stewardess their tickets. "I hope you don't mind, but I got us both first class tickets..."

"B-but wasn't that expensive? Alfred, you didn't have to!" He fretted slightly. He wasn't use to such luxuries like first class traveling, even when going to meetings.

"Toris, you're forgetting that I'm a little richer than most. I don't mind spending a little extra to make you comfortable and happy."

Toris blushed a little and nodded. He took his seat and looked around, taking in his surroundings. "T-thank you, Alfred...f-for everything that you've done..."

Alfred sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "You don't need to thank me, Toris... I would have done this, and more, if I'd had the chance earlier."

The brunet blushed more and squeezed his hand tightly. He leaned over and gave Alfred a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Still...no ones ever been this kind to me before..."

"Well, from now on, this is how nice everyone's going to be to you, ok?"

"Y-you're going to spoil me terribly...I don't deserve it..."

"Yes you do." Alfred grabbed Toris' hand, looking him in the eyes. Toris looked away and blushed brighter.

"A-alright...thank you..."

"You're welcome, love." Alfred smiled and squeezed his hand lightly, humming under his breath.

Toris leaned back into the plush seat and sighed happily, closing his eyes. He smiled happily. "_Aš tave myliu_, _mano riteris_."

"Hm?" Alfred glanced at Toris, unsure of what he had said. Toris, I don't speak Lithuanian, silly."

"Sorry... I had said, 'I love you, my knight'." He smiled more.

"I'm your knight? Does that make you my fair maid?" Alfred grinned and kissed Toris on the cheek, draping his arm softly over his shoulders.

Lithuania blushed when Alfred put it like that. "N-no! I didn't—! I didn't mean it like that!"

"So you're not the one I have chained up in my bedchambers, Sir Toris?" He giggled, feeling silly, but Toris didn't feel the same way.

"N-NO! Please don't chain me up...please don't..."

Alfred was puzzled for a second, but when he figured it out, he hugged Toris awkwardly as he talked. "I was joking, Toris. I wouldn't do any of the things _he_ did to you."

Toris clung to Alfred and sob softly at the memories of the nights in Russia's basement and the torture he had been through. "Please don't hurt me, Alfred...n-not like he did..."

"I won't do anything you don't want, Toris..." Holding Toris close, Alfred sighed and swayed gently. Toris sniffled and took a deep shuttering breath to calm himself down.

"T-thank you, A-A-Alfred..." He pulled away from Alfred's embrace and kissed Alfred desperately, needing the contact. Alfred looked around and noticed that they were alone, even though it was most likely momentarily, in the cabin before kissing back ravenously. He ran his fingers through Toris' slightly disheveled hair.

Toris wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders and pulled him closer, plunging his tongue into Alfred's mouth. Their teeth clanked slightly with how hard they were kissing. Alfred straddled Toris' lap, tugging at his clothes.

"Fuck, wanna go have a quickie in the bathroom?"

"D-do we he have time before the plane leaves?" He looked at Alfred with half-lidded eyes filled with lust.

"With how fucking hard I am, I think we'll have more than enough time..."

Alfred unbuckled the brunet's seatbelt, then grabbed Toris and carried him to the restroom. He slipped a hand in Toris' pants and stroked his cock lightly. "I'm gonna fuck you so good right now, Toris..."

"A-ah! A-Alfred..." Toris blushed and let out a few soft moans. "A-Alfred...please...mngh..."

Alfred double checked that the door was locked, then turned back to his moaning lover. "Don't you worry, I'm going to take care of you real good, babe." Alfred unzipped his pants with a lewd grin and licked his lips.

"T-thank you, Alfred..." Toris leaned forward and grabbed Alfred's erection and started to stroke it teasingly, focusing on the head.

"Oh fuck, don't, I'm already so close..." Alfred reluctantly grabbed Toris' wrists. He knelt down and undid Toris' pants, letting them fall. With those out of the way, Alfred slipped two fingers into Toris slowly, biting his lip. Lithuania closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck tightly, sliding forward onto his fingers to make him go deeper inside his heat.

"Alfred..."

"Trust me, soon I'll have something better in your channel, ok?"

Alfred added another finger, pumping them rapidly in his haste. Toris moaned and arched his back.

"Oh God...! P-please hurry..."

Alfred pulls his fingers out, then slid into Toris' hole immediately, groaning at the sheer pleasure he got from entering his love. His lover cringed and tightened around his length on purpose, squeezing tightly. America moaned lowly, thrusting in harder.

"God, you've got such a perfect ass to fuck, Toris..."

"A-and your cock is-...is perfect for fucking me..."

He threw his head back in pleasure and wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned in and gave Alfred a few hickeys. The blond returned the favor, sucking on Toris' neck as his own was sucked. His hips snapped into Toris, his hands holding his legs wide, and he struggled against those hands, wanting to wrap them around the American's hips and bring them closer. But for the time being, Toris let it go and just moaned for Alfred to go faster.

Alfred complied, his hips punching into Toris' at almost an inhuman speed. Toris held onto him tightly, digging his short nails into his back. He moved right next to Alfred's ear and gently bit and tugged at the lobe, toying with it while he panted and moaned more. The blond growled lowly in his throat, his cock leaking pre-cum inside of Toris.

"Gonna come soon... Right in your ass..."

"Maybe I...maybe I can help you c-come faster?" Toris squeezed his length tightly and bit his earlobe hard, raking his fingernails from his back to his chest.

"Oh motherfucker..." Alfred groaned and came in Toris, fucking him hard and fast. Lithuania smirked for a second, becoming full of Alfred's semen, he gasped loudly and arched his back, coming soon after Alfred. Said person pulled out of Toris slowly, then immediately sealed his mouth to the brunet's entrance before any cum could leak out.

"A-ah! A-Alfred!" Toris squirmed and curled his toes, blushing brightly. "A-Alfred, y-you d-d-don't have to-...to do th-that..."

Alfred pulled off momentarily. "It gets you clean faster, and you don't mind, right?"

"Mmn...n-no, I don't, Alfred." It just embarrassed him to death.

Alfred smiled and brushed Toris' cheek gently, then went back to his entrance, lapping at it in broad, steady strokes. Lithuania blushed and tried his hardest not to moan loudly at the feeling. He tried not get hard again, but damn it was proving to be difficult.

"A-Alfred..."

When Toris was all cleaned out, Alfred looked up, licking his lips clean. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I am..." Toris wiped his brow and tried to calm his breathing. "W-we need t-to get back to our...our seats now."

"Yeah..." Alfred stood up and zipped his pants up, then helped Toris stand, whose knees buckled. He grabbed onto Alfred's shoulders.

"S-sorry..."

"It's ok, Toris..." America grinned down at him and held him close, nuzzling his face. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"T-that won't be n-necessary...I can walk." Toris kissed Alfred on the cheek and then redressed himself, pulling his pants on and straightening his shirt and hair. Alfred opened the door, smiling.

"You're so adorable, Toris..."

The brunet blushed and went back to his seat quietly with Alfred sitting next to him smiling. Toris buckled his seatbelt and shyly moved his hand to Alfred's. He held Toris' hand delicately, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"I was thinking... After we get home and rest, do you want to help me pick out furniture?"

"Furniture? Don't you already have furniture at your house?" He gave Alfred a confused look.

"Yeah, but I want to make it our house. Besides, I only have the basics, and they're getting really, really old. I think the sofa is from the 1950's..." He smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"O-oh..." Toris blushed darked than Alfred then looked up at him. "Thank you, Alfred...that is...that's so sweet of you...Feliks didn't even change his home for me, but I had still considered it my home as well. And I would consider your house my home as well because it could be bare of anything just as long as it had two important things...you and me. That's all I would need and then the rest is just luxury...

"Well, we need a place to consummate, don't we?" Alfred chuckled and kissed Toris' neck, squeezing his hand comfortingly. Toris went completely red in the face and stuttered, not sure about what to say about it.

"I-I-I-I g-guess s-s-s-so..."

"So that makes a bed pretty important..." America pulled his face away, smiling.

"U-uh-huh...u-um, Alfred...w-when you s-say c-c-consummate...y-you're n-not thinking of m-m-m-marry...marrying, a-are you?"

"Well, maybe a little... But not until you're ready, I swear!" He blushed dark, biting his lip.

Toris looked at him in shock, not believing that he was actually saying/suggesting such a thing. "You would...y-you would want to m-marry me?"

"Well... Yeah... You're perfect, Toris..." Alfred blushed, hoping that Toris wouldn't leave him now.

Lithuania blushed and then threw his arms around Alfred's neck, hugging him tightly. He was crying slightly. "T-thank you...I-...I never thought anyone would want me like that ever again...n-not...not since Ivan had his way with me..."

"Toris, I don't care who raped you, I'm making you my husband. You're the one I love, the one that I think about, Toris, and all I want to do when I think of what happened to you is hug you closer."

Alfred pulled Toris closer, hugging the crying man tightly. The brunet cried more and clung to Alfred as if his life depended on it. He was just so overwhelmed with emotions, he wasn't able to really think straight, but all he knew was he hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"Th-thank you...thank you, _ačiū_, _dziękuję_, f-fuck it, even _spacibo_! I-I can't thank you e-enough, Alfred! What you j-just said...freed my mind and soul...I can...I can accept it now...now that there is someone who can a-accept me..."

Alfred hugged Toris, crying in happiness. "I love you and I'll accept you always, Toris..."

Toris sniffled and nuzzled Alfred's shoulder. "I-I love you t-too, m-my knight..."


	3. Arrival

**Another chapter~ Thank you for the reviews and the such! I love seeing them in my mailbox. **

**So, anyways. Warnings. Tis M for a reason. Lots of sex, cursing, and in later chapters, waterworks. **

**In this chapter: sex, language.**

**We hope that you enjoy this~!**

**Oh, and we don't own Hetalia! That is all.**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

His Knight, His Heart

Chapter 3

Arrival-_Atvykimas_

"Th-There are people staring... " Alfred had looked around and saw a few people looking at them. He blushed and buried his burning face in Toris' neck, cuddling the man.

"I-I'm sorry." Lithuania tried to hide his few chuckles. Alfred was acting like Feliks now! Not Toris didn't mind of course. He held Alfred like he use to hold his first lover and kissed his head, whispering gently into his ear. "Maybe if we sit back up and not hug and cuddle, they will stop staring? It's not very common to see two males like this in Russia after all..."

"Well, ok, but I still want to hold your hand..." Alfred sat up, wiping away Toris' tears and grabbed his hand again. "I don't ever want to let you go..."

"Alright...that will be okay...They'll just think that I'm afraid of flying or something..." He smiled slightly and quickly gave Alfred a kiss before looking out the window.

"I'm kinda scared of flying..." America blushed, rubbing the top of Toris' hand with his thumb.

"Oh...you are? I would have thought you'd love it..." He smiled. "But it's okay. I'm here to protect you this time."

"Thank you... " He smiled and kissed Toris' cheek again, nuzzling him softly.

"You're welcome, Alfred. "

Toris smiled and held his hand tighter as they prepared for take off. When they took off, Alfred winced a little, blushing. Lithuania held onto his hand all throughout their climb upwards until they reached their maximum height.

"It's okay, Alfred...We're done now...it's going to be okay."

"I know, I'm fine..." He released the breath he had been holding, smiling.

"Good. I'm glad." Toris smiled and rewarded Alfred with a small kiss for being brave.

"That was nice..." Alfred smiled and breathed evenly, licking his lips.-

The other smirked ever so slightly. "Oh? What was nice? The fact that you didn't scream during take off or the kiss you got for being able to get through it?"

"I've never screamed during a takeoff, I just get extremely anxious and shaky... And the kiss, that was nice. It was amazing, actually..."

He blushed slightly. "It was just a small peck..."

"It doesn't matter. It could be a small peck or a hand-job, but every time you touch me, I feel amazing, and I don't think that feeling is ever going to fade. I love you, Toris, and when we touch, I fall in love with you a little more..."

Toris blushed even more and then smiled. The tears were threatening to fall again. "Alfred...*sniffle* Why do you have to say such nice things like that to me? You're going to make me cry..."

"Consider it a brand new hobby of mine." Alfred wiped the tear away with this thumb softly, and snuggled as close to Toris as he could get. "If you need to sleep, Toris, you can use my shoulder."

Toris laughed and wiped his eyes better. "I would like that since we can't exactly sleep together like we did at Ivan's house..."

"True..." Alfred laughed and yawned, kissing the top of Toris' head. The brunet smiled and then curled up against Alfred's shoulder.

"Good night, Alfred..."

"Night, Toris..." Alfred yawned again, then leaned his head against the seat, letting Toris sleep on his shoulder. Toris closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist, and fell asleep soon after. The day's events finally took their toll on him.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Alfred woke up a while later, yawning. He checked the time and saw that they were an hour away from his house. Toris was still sleeping with his mouth slightly opened. He was still holding onto Alfred's waist and mumbled slightly in his sleep. Alfred watched Toris sleeping, a small smile playing on his face.

When they hit some turbulence, he and a few other people shrieked, but he had laughed slightly after the initial shriek. Lithuania, however, jolted awake and clung to Alfred's arm, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't know what was happening since he had been sleeping mere moments ago.

"Shh, just some turbulence, Toris..." Alfred tried to slow his racing heart, stroking Toris' hair soothingly.

"O-oh...o-okay, then..." He slowly let go of Alfred's arm and took a deep breath, but tried passed it off as a nervous laugh as if to say, 'well, that was just silly of me to do.'

"Aw, you're so cute! " Alfred blushed and smiled, causing Toris to blush as well. He sat up and made sure his seat belt was tightly fastened.

"T-thank you...I-I guess..."

"For what?" Alfred looked at his lover, slightly puzzled.

"U-um...just...um...c-calling me c-cute again...and for comforting me when I woke up so violently..." Toris blushed a little and looked outside the window.

"Awwww, you're so adorable!"

Toris buried his head in one of the airline blankets to hide his blush. "N-not so so loud, p-please?"

"Oh, sorry." Alfred blushed and smiled softly.

"I-it's fine..." Toris looked out of the window again. "How close are we to your house? Are you still in the same house as the 20's? Or did you move to a new house or another state?"

"I'm in a new house, but it's the same city. It's nice though, and very roomy." Alfred smiled and blushed, looking away guiltily.

"Oh, that's great though. I liked that city...it was a great city, but I'm sure that it's changed a lot since I was there..."

Alfred looked at Toris lovingly. "Hey, do you prefer gold or silver?"

Toris blushed at Alfred's question, knowing exactly why he was asking. He replied with a bright blush painted on his face. "A-ah...um...w-white gold...i-if that w-would be a-alright..."

"That's perfect. Also, what's your birth stone?"

"U-um..." Toris thought for a second before he replied. "A-amethyst...a-and yours would be...would be ruby..."

"Aw, I love you... You don't need to thank me..."

"I...I love you too...a-and I do need to thank you! All of this...it's like a dream that I hope I never wake up from...and you're the one who's making it happen..." He leaned forward to kiss Alfred gently, and he kissed back, smiling against his lips.

"I'm pretty sure you're not asleep right now..."

"Good...I don't want this to be a dream..."

"If this was a dream, then I'd make sure neither of us woke up..."

Toris smiled. "Thank you... I don't want this to ever end..."

Alfred kissed the corners of Toris' smile, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that they would be landing soon.

"We're almost there...almost..." He smiled brightly at the thought, happy that this was happening.

"We're finally going to be together! Also, uh, Toris... I kind of have a confession to make..." America blushed and looked away guiltily, biting his lip.

"Oh? What is is, Alfred?" Toris looked over to him, slightly concerned with the fact that he's looking away. "Alfred...?"

He looked back, smiling sheepishly. "I may have sold my old, tiny apartment, and moved to a bigger house... That's why I need you to help me pick out new things for the house..."

"Oh...alright then...why were you afraid to tell me that? It's only natural to want a house instead of an apartment, isn't it?" Lithuania smiled reassuringly and held onto Alfred's hand.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react to the news..." Alfred smiled and kissed him as they landed.

"Well, it's a lot better than you expected I bet..." He kissed back and then stood up, stretching carefully as to not hurt his back. "So, now we go to your house..."

"Yeah..." Alfred stood up and yawned, stretching carefully like Toris.

Toris hugged Alfred quickly and then held his hand shyly as they got off the plane and walked through the airport. He knew he could do so only because he knew it would be alright for them to hold hands like this in public and not be ridiculed.

America looked at him, smiling impishly. "You know, this is America, Toris."

"I-I know that! W-why do you think I'm holding your hand like this?"

"I know, but what I'm saying is that we can do this." Alfred pulled Toris into a kiss, holding him close. Toris blushed slightly, but nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him back. Alfred broke the kiss, panting slightly.

"As good as that was, there are still laws against public sex..."

Toris blushed and buried his face in Alfred's shirt. "Thank goodness...I-I mean...that sort of thing should be private and intimate...and not shared with anyone else but you..."

"Exactly." Alfred held Toris for a while, then grabbed his hand. "We should probably get going, ok?"

"Ah...yeah, we should. I can't wait to see your new home!" He smiled and tightened his hold on Alfred's hand. The blond led him outside, calling for a taxi.

"I think you'll really like it, Toris..." he said as the taxi pulled up.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing it..."

Toris smiled and got into the car. Alfred followed him in and kissed Toris, hugging him until they arrived at the address he had given to the driver. Toris had smiled and giggled slightly all throughout the ride. He felt very girly, but he honestly didn't care. The American smiled and opened Toris' door, grabbing his hand and paying the driver.

"C'mon, I can't wait to show you around!"

"Neither can I. I'm sure even with the old furniture it's beautiful."

"Weeeeell, that's another thing... When I said I needed new furniture..." Alfred opened the door, showing Toris the empty house. "I meant...well, all of it needed to be new..."

"Oh...wow...this is really empty..." Toris looked over to Alfred. "...did you...um, buy this house and then go all the way to Russia's house in hopes that you could take me away?"

"No, I bought this house and then went all the way to Russia's determined not to leave without you." He blushed but smiled firmly at Toris.

Toris blushed more than Alfred and then smiled wide, a few tears forming in his eyes again. He threw himself at the American and hugged him tightly around the neck. "T-there you g-go making me c-cry again, Alfred...oh God that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me..."

"This is how much I love you, Toris." Alfred looked into Toris' liquid green eyes, kissing the tears from his cheeks as he pulled him close.

Lithuania just smiled and held onto Alfred tightly. "I...I don't know what to say..." He wiped his eyes, trying hard not to cry in front of Alfred yet again.

"Then just show me."

Alfred swept Toris into a long, sensual kiss, his hands roaming over the brunet's body over his clothes. The brunet blushed and slipped his eyes closed. He kissed the blond back, and moved so that Alfred was pushed against the door. He leaned into him, a hand moved to cup his cheek. Alfred deepened the kiss and fondled Toris' ass, moaning slightly. The latter smirked into the kiss and rubbed up against Alfred, wanting to see how he would react, and he reacted by moaning and grinding back.

"T-Toris...Aahnnn!"

"Yes, Alfred? Is there...is there something that you wanted?" He smiled teasingly.

"I want you..." Alfred moaned and blushed.

"We would have to do it on the floor since we don't have any furniture in our new home." Toris blushed at his statement, feeling a little embarrassed at calling it their new home.

"I don't care, you can ride me so you don't get hurt, ok?" Alfred looked down at Toris, licking his lips eagerly.

"O-okay..."

Toris unzipped Alfred's pants and quickly coated his member in saliva to make it easier to enter and hurt less. Alfred moaned when he felt Toris' warm mouth around his shaft, hissing in pleasure. Toris pulled away when he was satisfied that the blond could slide in easily. He pushed them both down to the ground and straddled Alfred's lap, kissing him. He kissed back, his hands going to Toris' hips, urging them down slowly.

"Please... I need you..."

Lithuania smiled slightly; it felt good to hear someone say they needed him. He slowly slid down on Alfred, gasping ever so slightly at the feeling. "Al...fred~"

Alfred moaned and looked up at Toris steadily, his eyes clouded and hazy with lust. "Yes, Toris?"

"I love being filled like this...with you inside me..." He leaned down to kiss the blond.

"I love being in you, knowing that I'm the one to make you cry out as your prostate is touched..."

Alfred kissed back, his hands kneading the soft muscle of Toris' ass lightly. Toris moans loudly into the kiss and sat on Alfred's erection all the way, feeling like he was going to burst because he felt so full.

The American moaned under his breath, panting softly. "So... So tight... So good..."

"Toris smiled slightly and began to move, wanting to give Alfred the most pleasure possible quickly. "Alfred...your cock is...is so perfect in me..."

Alfred moaned and wrapped a hand around Toris' cock, pumping his shaft in rhythm to their thrusts. "You're so beautiful, Toris."

"Mmn!" Toris wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and stared deep into his eyes-. "I...I believe you now, Alfred...and your the most handsome man I know..."

He smiled and teared up a little, pulling Toris down as he sat up to kiss him. "I love you, Toris... Thank you." Their lips met, and Alfred groaned, thrusting up harder.

"Mm-hmm..." Toris moaned into the kiss, not wanting to break it. He meet Alfred's thrusts with eager movements. The blond rolled his hips up, gently snagging Toris' soft, brown hair in his fingers.

"Aah..." Toris lets out several moans, enjoying the feel of everything that Alfred was doing to him. "Alfred~"

"Toris... It feels amazing to have you around my cock... I can feel your channel pulse with each heartbeat.. It's wonderful..." Alfred blushed and arched his back from the floor, panting raggedly.-

"A-and I can feel you pulsing inside of me..." Toris squeezed around Alfred's length and gave a small shudder. That squeeze tripped Alfred's trigger, making the blond moan and cum into Toris' channel. The brunet gasped and held onto Alfred as he was filled to the brim with his lover's seed.

"Oh, God, Alfred..."

The American stiled, too exhausted to do anything but let Toris ride him until he came. "So good... I love you, Toris."

"I love you too, Alfred." He slid off of Alfred and clenched tightly so that his seed would stay inside him, keeping him full. "It feels so good...t-to be full like this too...with your seed...haa..."

"Toris... You didn't come..." Alfred blushed and sat up, running a finger over Toris' cock, which caused Toris to shudder.

"I-I know...I was going to w-wait a little bit t-to touch myself..."

"You don't have to, Toris. I'll take care of you when you need it." Alfred pumped Toris' cock faster, biting his lip in concentration. It caused Toris to moan loudly, and slipped his eyes closed.

"A-Alfred...aah..." Alfred leaned down and took Toris' cock in his mouth, humming around it happily. Toris gasped loudly, and closed his eyes. "A-Alfred...oh God, Alfred..."

He took Toris' cock to the hilt. His hands went to the brunet's hips for leverage. Toris tangled his fingers in Alfred's hair and bucks his hips against the hands holding them into that warm, wet mouth. The blond smirked around Toris' thick shaft. He bobbed his head slowly as his tongue ran lazily around the sensitive organ.

"A-Alfred...I-...I'm getting close now...oh, f-uuuuck..." Toris blushed bright red and tried to hold his cries back by biting his knuckle. He came a few short moments later and Alfred milked him expertly, cutting his eyes up at him and pulling his hand from his mouth. Alfred pulled off slowly, letting the spent cock slip from his mouth delicately. The Lithuanian panted hard and then relaxed after his orgasm died down.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Y-yes...of course...your mouth feels almost as good as your ass..."

"Thanks~" Alfred winked and smiled, then kissed Toris softly. He blushed and kissed Alfred back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Alfred looked around, then checked the time. "You know, it's going to be time for bed soon, and there isn't anything to sleep on... Should we rent a motel room?"

"I guess we have no choice really...but tomorrow we will get some furniture...at the very least a bed..."

"That's a good idea..." Alfred blushed, then called a taxi again. He hung up, smiling. "We have a few minutes to get our things together, m'kay?"

"What things? We only brought ourselves over from Russia."

"Uh, we could always buy things?"

"W-well, yeah...but I meant right now we don't have anything to bring with us..."

"Yeah, we can go shopping after we check in~" The American smiled then jumped when the taxi announced its arrival by honking. Toris smiled slightly and chuckled when he jumped. "Looks like it's time to go~"

"O-okay..."


	4. Shopping Trip

**So, now they're in America now! Those goes about a day since they were in Russia. XD Details are vague, just because we did it that way. You can all understand that, right? Good. That's what I thought.**

**Warnings for this chapter: tender moments, molestation**

**We hope that you enjoy this~!**

**Oh, and we don't own Hetalia! That is all.**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

His Knight, His Heart

Chapter 4

Shopping Trip-_Prekių Kelionė_

Lithuania took a hold of the blond's hand and walked outside with him. Alfred blushed pleasantly and opened the car door for Toris, letting the smaller man get in first. Toris got in, followed closely by Alfred who gave the driver the name of the hotel they were going to stay at. Alfred watched Toris' reaction from the corner of his eye, but all Toris did was blink. He was not familiar with anything in America at all. He leaned against Alfred to he could talk to him easier.

"Where are we going again, Alfred?"

"Do you like water parks and malls?" The blond gave Toris a smile, waiting for the brunet's answer before answering his. Toris looked up at Alfred with a confused look. Water parks meant wearing bathing suits in public. Which meant being shirtless. In public. He shook his head and clung to Alfred's arm.

"Please don't make me go shirtless! Please don't!"

Alfred looked at him softly, hugging him. "Toris, trust me, it'll be fine… If you want, we can get you a shirt… Personally, I don't think there's anything more beautiful and pure than your scars… They show everyone that you're someone who survived something horrible and still stayed so lovely, both inside and out." He looked into Toris' eyes, locking their gazes together. Toris merely blushed and tangled his hands in Alfred's shirt, trying hard not to cry at such beautiful words.

"A…Alfred…*sniffles*…t-thank you…."

"You're beautiful, Toris, and I'm never going to hesitate to tell you how I see you…" Alfred kissed Toris' face all over, whispering endearments to him. "When I'm with you, there's no such thing as a sweet nothing, because you are my everything."

Toris gasped and teared up even more. He closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't cry in the taxi. "A-Alfred…y-you really are like my knight…you know…you know exactly what to say to make me feel better and make me a-appreciate myself more…" He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him without shame as a few tears fell from his eyes. Alfred kissed him back lovingly, murmuring in approval.

"It's because I know you, and we're meant for each other, Toris. I'm your soulmate, and you're mine. We're perfect for each other, we complete each other, we are each other's better half."

Toris blushed but smiled in agreement. "Yes…we are, aren't we? But I feel just a little bad because of…events in my past…n-nothing to do with Russia though!"

"Toris, I don't care what you've done, I still love you… I'll always love you, no matter what you do or how you change…" Alfred smiled, knowing Toris was referring to his past with the Teutonic Knights. He was actually proud of himself for knowing something from Toris' past.

Toris nodded and hugged Alfred tighter. "S-so you don't that I use to have another soulmate?"

"No, because I love you now and you love me now, and even though it makes me a little jealous to know I wasn't your first, I understand that you lived long before I did…" He smiled at Toris softly, who blushed and then smiled back.

"But now you'll be my only one from now on…" He leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. Alfred kissed him back, losing himself in the touch. That is, until the driver coughed and cleared his throat. America straightened up and blushed, realizing they were at their destination. Toris blushed as well and quickly got out of the car after Alfred paid for the ride since he was broke. Which is pretty much the story of his life for the past two centuries.

Alfred smiled and took Toris' hand as they walked in. "You're going to love this place."

"I'm sure I will." Toris smiled and looked around at the hotel in awe. "Wow…"

"I know, right? The Holiday Inn is always good quality, and with this water park, it's awesome~!"

Lithuania giggled slightly and kissed Alfred's cheek. "Taip~ as long as you like it, I'm sure I will too."

"Awesome~"

He smiled happily and checked them in, then grabbed the keycards. "What do you want to do first, eat, shop, or look around the room?"

"Um…look around the room and then go eat something? We haven't had much except…." Toris trailed off and blushed brightly as he thought of each of their little unions.

"Ah, why don't we eat first? No need to wait~" Alfred glanced at Toris, biting his lip.

"O-okay…" Toris held his hand and looked down shyly. "W-where are we going to go?"

"Uh, there are some restaurants in the Mall, and there are restaurants around here that I think are good…"

"Then how about you surprise me?"

"Okay~! -Alfred started walking toward a really good French restaurant, smiling back at Toris.

"Oh wow…this place looks amazing!" Toris looks around in awe. "I can't wait to eat…"

"Awesome~" Alfred smiled and tipped the head waiter immediately, getting them a good table.

"Y-you know the waiters here" Toris asked, obviously not seeing Alfred hand the waiter a wad of cash. He sat down at the table they were directed to, and Alfred sat next to him, grinning at him lopsidedly

"No, but they know my money." He picked up the menus on the table for himself and Toris.

"O-oh…" Toris took his menu and looked at the prices. He nearly choked when he saw them. "Oh God Alfred! These prices–! They're outrageous!"

"So? I have more than enough money for it, Toris. I will never spend too much on you, because there is no such thing as too much."

Toris bit his lower lip and looked up at Alfred with a blush. "T…thank you then…" He leaned over and kissed Alfred's cheek, who in turn kissed him back on both cheeks. Alfred smiled at Toris.

"So, what do you want to eat? Get anything you want."

"Ah…um…." Toris looked over the menu and bit his lower lip. "L-lobster bisque?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, actually. I'll have that too."

Alfred ordered their food, along with a wine that would go with it. Toris smiled slightly and then leaned against Alfred's shoulder.

"Thank you, Alfred…for everything…"

"You're welcome…" He smiled and hugged Toris closely. Lithuania closed his eyes and felt relaxed.

"I feel like this should be a dream…but I never want it to end."

"I think we covered this already…"

"Y-yeah, I guess we did…"

Alfred smiled and chuckled as their food arrived. "Man, this looks really good."

Toris smiled and sat up, looking at the food. "Yeah, it looks delicious…"

Alfred smiled and kissed his cheek, then began eating slowly. Toris bowed his head down and then said a quick prayer under his breath. He looked up again and start eating with a smile on his face as Alfred poured a little of the wine for them both, smiling.-

"I take it you like this meal?"

"Ah, yes. It's very good" Toris took a small sip of wine that Alfred poured and shudders slightly. The blond looked at Toris with concern.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm just not use to drinking wine…" The brunet blushed slightly.

"Oh, was the wine okay? Do you want water or something non-alcoholic?"

"Ah…water would be nice if that's okay…"

Alfred smiled at him, then motioned a waiter over, ordering Toris a water to drink. "It's more than okay."

"Thank you…" Toris smiled slightly and went back to eating his bisque. Alfred also went back to eating now that he knew his lover was alright. He closed his eyes as the flavor exploded on his tongue.

"This is really amazing…thank you for bringing here."

"You're welcome, Toris." Alfred smiled as he held Toris' hand softly. He smiled back and leaned over to give Alfred a quick kiss, who kissed back. Alfred's eyes fluttered closed as their lips met in the soft light. Toris hummed in approval and then pulled back slowly so they could finish eating. America smiled at him, then went back to his food while watching Toris, unwilling to look away from his beautiful lover.

"I love you, Toris…"

Toris looked over to Alfred and blushed slightly when he noticed the American staring. "I love you too, Alfred."

He blushed as well when he realized he was caught. He looked down quickly. Toris smiled at how cute Alfred was acting and then focused back on his food. Alfred had finished off the last few bites of his food carefully then his wine while Toris ate the last few bites of his food with a small sigh. Alfred looked up at the Lithuanian when he heard the sigh.

"That was really good, Toris… Thank you for coming with me…"

"You're welcome. And thank you again for treating me to such a wonderful meal~" Toris smiled warmly at Alfred.

"You're welcome, Toris. It's my pleasure to see you happy."

Alfred smiled at him, paying for the meal before standing up. He held a hand out for Toris, smiling down at him. Lithuania blushed slightly and took Alfred's hand into his own and used it to stand up. When he was level, he leaned forward and kissed Alfred's cheek quickly, who smiled and blushed pleasantly.

"Shall we go shopping now? We can walk to the mall from here."

"Um…yes, I think that would be a good idea since I don't have any clothes…."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you all new ones and they'll be better than the ones you had at Ivan's, ok?"

"Any clothing would be better than what I left at Ivan's. I barely had anything really…"

"Well, now you're going to have the best that you want~!"

Toris blushed and smiled at the idea. He hadn't had good clothing since the commonwealth. "That sounds great."

"Good… Where do you want to go first?" Alfred smiled fondly at Toris, smiling as he kissed his lover's forehead he hugged him tightly for a moment.

"Um…the mall?" Toris said, not really understanding the question.

"I meant stores… do you want to see what there is to choose from?"

"Oh, um….I guess that would be a good idea. Especially since I don't know a lot of stores and stuff…"

Alfred smiled and held the door open for Toris, letting his lover in first. "Seems reasonable."

"T-thank you." Toris exited the restaurant. He waited until Alfred came out before quickly holding his hand. The blond squeezed his hips reassuringly, causing Toris to blushed, but he followed Alfred anyways. He walked with him to the massive mall a block or two away from them. Lithuania looked around a little nervously at all that was around, namely the huge mall. He had never seen a such a large building dedicated to shopping.

"Are you ok, love? I understand that it can be a bit overwhelming…"

"I-I'll be okay if you're here by my side. Just please don't let me get lost… I may never find my way out of here otherwise."

"I would never leave you…" Alfred smiled, hugging his lover close to his side.

"T-thank you…" Toris smiled and quickly kissed Alfred.

"You're welcome, but it's only the truth, love…"

"I know. And you're so sweet to say and do such a thing. It makes me feel….just so secure and safe."

Alfred smiled and kissed Toris' forehead, leading him through the expanses of the mall. Toris smiled slightly and followed Alfred, still looking around dumbfounded at the shear size of the mall. The blond led Toris into a store, looking around at the clothes in the window and on the racks.

"Does anything here catch your eye?"

"Um.." Toris looked around and then a few pair of jeans. He walked over to them and held them at his waist to see the length on him. He smiled slightly then looked a little confused when he saw the sizing. "Alfred? Your sizing system is weird…."

Alfred blushed then walked over. "It's really not _that_ weird, Toris…" He smiled and noted Toris' size, grabbing a few pairs of jeans in that size. "Come on, let's go try these on, okay?"

"O-okay…" Toris followed Alfred to a dressing room and took the clothes from the blond. "Y-you're staying out here and waiting, r-right?" He glanced up at the other with a large blush.

"Why would I do that? I've already seen all you have to offer…"

Alfred grinned seductively, pulling Toris into an empty stall at the end. The brunet blushed a dark shade of red and held onto the jeans tighter. Alfred smiled and pried the pants away from Toris, setting them on a chair.

"Try these on first, love." He held up a random pair, settling into the bench and licking his lips.

"O-okay…"

Toris took the pair of pants from Alfred and faced the blond as he took off his pants to try on he new ones. He kept a close eye on Alfred, his cautious side taking over as he pulled his old pair and tried on the new pair. Alfred made no movements toward Toris, and instead enjoyed the personal little show in his head. He knew that Toris wasn't trying to be seductive, but it was hard for Alfred to not be turned on by anything Toris did.

When Toris had the new pants on he looked in the mirror and smiled slightly. "I think I'll get these pants…"

"M'kay… I agree… They look very good on you, love."

"Thank you." Toris took them off and handed them to Alfred to hold.

He tried on another pair, but he didn't like them. They were skin tight–they were skinny jeans. Alfred licked his lips, nearly groaning when he saw Toris in the skinny jeans. He dropped the pants he was holding, standing up and stood close to Toris. He ran his hands down the rough material. Alfred made Toris blush and gulp slightly with where he was rubbing.

"These ones… They're so good on you, Toris… so _sinfully_ good…"

"A-Alfred…" Toris looked up at the blond. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"'M showin' my approval…" Alfred ran his hands over Toris' ass, delighted at how much rounder the pants made it seem. It made the poor Lithuanian clench his cheeks. "God… Your ass… Those legs… It's driving me insane for you, Toris… Just you wait until we get back to the hotel room…"

"O-oh-okay! I was afraid that you wanted to take me right now. Please just wait until we get to the hotel. Um, s-so….y-you want me to get these jeans then?"

"Only if you're comfortable in them… Even then, I might just make you wear them in the house only…"

Alfred ground once against Toris, causing him to gasp loudly, before kissing his neck and backing away, not trusting himself to do more than that. Toris looked at the blond with bright red cheeks and then looked back down at the ground. He almost didn't want to take the pants off in case Alfred would jump him…but he had to because they were seriously uncomfortable on him. He slowly took them off, not trying to be seductive or anything like that, just cautious and weary of Alfred's movements.

Alfred sat back down, watching Toris and trying not to imagine the brunet as a stripper, biting his tongue slightly. "After this, we should go to Spencer's."

"Spencer's? What's at his house?" Toris looked at him confused. He didn't know Alfred knew anyone named that.

"Not a person, love. It's a store that sells hoodies, hats, shirts, and a few… Novelty items…"

"O-oh…okay…'m sorry for my slip up then. Um…when you say novelty…what does that mean exactly?" As he talked, Toris tried on another pair of pants.

"It's ok, I understand… It's not really big outside of America…" With a smile, Alfred licked his lips. "As for the novelty part, I'll let you see that when we get there."

Toris got an uneasy feeling from the way Alfred had said that. It worried him slightly, and he wanted to ask about it, but he trusted Alfred, and therefore he would not question his decision. Toris finished trying on the jeans and ended up getting them all except the skinny jeans Alfred molested him in, and Alfred actually pouted when he saw that they had been rejected. But quickly got over it as he led Toris to Spencer's.

"You'll like in here, I think…"

Toris gripped the shopping bag in his hand and nodded slowly, unsure of what else to do. "W-…we'll see…"


	5. Insecurities

Another chapter. This one is kind of boring, but the ending is so sweet. It's like, diabetically sweet. Toris has a very hard time in this chapter. Go and give him hugs! And also, the number of ellipses in this chapter is...a million and one. Or at least seems like it.

Warnings for this chapter: tender moments, the back of Spencer's (that's like all the warning that you need)

**We hope that you enjoy this~!**

**Oh, and we don't own Hetalia! That is all.**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

His Knight, His Heart

Chapter 5

Insecurities-_Nesaugumas_

Alfred hugged him close, leading him to the 'special' back wall. "See anything interesting~?"

Toris looked around and blushed a dark shade of red. There were various sex toys, including dildos, vibrators, plugs, handcuffs, strap-ons, anything kinky one could have thought of on or near that back wall. Toris buried his face in Alfred's shirt, completely mortified by the sight.

"T-this is a….a sex shop! W-why are we in-…in here?"

"It's ok, Toris.. I just thought we could get a few toys to play around with, and some more specialized ones for you if I happen to be gone when you're horny…" Alfred smiled and grabbed a long, thick double sided dildo, inspecting it closely. "Now this has some interesting possibilities…"

Toris blushed more at the sight of the dildo and gulped slightly. " I-it's not as big as you though..b-but we could both use it…a-and fuck e-each other with it at the same time, m-maybe…."

"That sounds very fun, doesn't it?" Alfred smiled, then picked up a vibrator closer to his own cock size, presenting it to his Lithuanian lover. "This would be very good for when I'm gone, Toris~!"

Toris nodded shyly, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. "Y-yeah I guess….b-but it wouldn't be the same…"

Alfred giggled, catching Toris looking around furtively. "Just relax, love…"

"I-I'm sorry….I've just….I've never been in a store like this where you can just purchase these kinds of things…"

"It's okay, they give you black bags that no one can see through, Toris…" Alfred smiled and picked up a string of anal beads, looking at them interestedly.

"U-uh-huh…" Toris looked at the beads, mesmerized. He remembered how those worked. Russia had used something like that on him several times before. Shoving them in him until they couldn't go any further, leaving them inside of the smaller nation for the entire day. Toris backed away slightly when he thought of those days, looking pale and terrified. When Alfred saw the look on Lithuania's' face, he hastily put the beads back. He frowned and hugged Toris tightly.

"Are you ok?"

"_T-taip_….I am…can we just….g-get out of here now? Please?" Toris gripped Alfred's arm and looked down. He was still terrified.

"Yeah, just relax, love…" Alfred payed for the items quickly, ignoring the look on the guy's face behind the register. He took the bag and hustled Toris away from the store didn't want his lover to be in anymore pain than he already was in; it broke his heart to see Toris so rattled.

"I…I'm sorry, Alfred…you were just trying to do something nice for me and I had to go and have flashbacks…" Toris sighed and shook his head. "I really am sorry, Alfred…"

"No, no, don't be sorry… I need to know what makes you remember so that I don't do it again…"

"O-okay….I'll let you know…" Toris looked up at Alfred and smiled just slightly. He loved how Alfred was so considerate of his feelings and tried so hard to make him feel comfortable around him.

"I love you, Toris…" Alfred laced his fingers in Toris', leading him to the next store.

"I love you too, Alfred." Toris kissed Alfred's cheek and then when they entered the store he squeezed the blond's hand.

"Okay, look around in here, love."

"Could you also pick clothes for me to try on? You know…like something you would want me to wear when we go out or stay at home…"

"Of course, Toris." Alfred smiled. They went to separate areas of the store, to cover more ground. Alfred was near the woman's side of the story, still technically in the male section, but he couldn't help but to giggle at the sight of a skirt he thought Toris would look good in. Ignoring it, he found a pair of black pants, and a dark green shirt that matched Toris' eyes and complimented his skin tone. He went to go find the Lithuanian and show him what he had found. "What about these?"

Toris was looking at T-shirts when Alfred had asked him the question. He turned around and inspected the articles of clothing. "They're great, Alfred. I'm proud of you for not going into the woman's section of the store."

Alfred flushed with pleasure, then did a double take. Toris smiled at Alfred's flushed face and quickly kissed his cheeks. "How did you know I'd been thinking about going over there?"

"Two reasons: One, Feliks always tried to get me into littles skirts and dresses whenever we'd go shopping together; and two, I saw you look over there a few times. I give you permission to look, so go and find something you'd like me to wear only in the house, okay?" Toris gave the American a wink and a kiss on the lips.

"This store doesn't have that kind of stuff here…" Alfred smiled, his mind wandering to the outfits he'd like to see Toris in, including leather and lace, with heels and ribbon, and black silk rope. Or possible a gorgeous little corset number, with the sexiest panties and thigh highs he could find…

Toris blushed and looked down at the ground. His mind was racing with all sorts of dirty outfits he was sure Alfred was thinking of. He tried to get those images out of his head and tried to change the subject. "W-well…w-why don't you go and maybe find something while I try these on? Oh wait…oh God! I need to get underwear and socks as well."

Alfred bit his lip, resisting the urge to take Toris into Victoria's Secret. "I'll just stay in here with you and maybe look around some more, okay?"

"O-okay."

Toris went into an empty stall and closed the door behind Alfred, ignoring the strange looks a girl was giving them. He set the few tees down and the outfit that Alfred had hand-picked. He took off his jacket and shirt, setting them down on the bench inside the stall. He tried one of them on, a black turtleneck that fit snuggly against his body. Alfred smiled and decided to slip out of the changing stall to around some more while Toris tried on clothes. He hummed quietly to himself as he grabbed a white shirt and some colorful sweaters. Toris was happy with the shirts that he had picked out, and he got the shirt and pants that Alfred had chosen for him, smiling when he came out and found Alfred.

"I think I'll get these…if that's okay." Toris blushed slightly, still feeling a little guilty about Alfred having to buy him a whole new wardrobe.

Alfred, however, smiled, kissing Toris on the forehead. He felt so happy to finally be able to share with someone, to be able to spend money and attention on someone other than himself or Tony, his alien. "What's wrong, love?"

"I'm just…I'm not use to this and I feel so spoiled and I kind of feel like a…a gold digger because you're buying me all this stuff, and I know you'll say that I'm not one, but I still feel like it."

"Toris, I've been alone for as long as I can remember, with only a few all too brief moments when I had someone to cherish… I love this… I love being able to spend money on someone else, being able to do something for another."

"I know, but still! I feel like I need to repay you for all of this! I probably should too!"

"Repay me in smiles, then. Smiles, kisses, hugs, moans and laughter, those are the only things I'll accept as suitable payment, because they're some of the few things that mean more to me than life itself."

"O-okay…I think I can do that then…" Toris smiled and kissed Alfred's cheek as a thank you. "Um, so…I think I'll get all of these." He held up the armful of shirts and the pants. "Now all that's left is underwear and socks…unless you wanted me to try on a skirt from the woman's section or something."

He blushed slightly at the thought of wearing a skirt for Alfred, but if it brought a smile to the American's face, he would gladly do anything for him.

"No, I would like you to wear something, and they don't really carry that sort of thing here… We're going to have to go to a specialty shop on the way home…" Alfred smiled and paid for the clothes, carrying the bags. "Hey, do you want to get some ice cream?"

"A-ah." Toris blushed then looked up at the blond. "Um…s-sure."

"Okay, come on, we can go to Coldstone~!" Alfred took Toris softly by the hand, walking to the ice cream shop excitedly. "You'll love it here, they have the best ice cream in the country, and every flavor for ice cream imaginable!"

"Every flavour?" Toris laughed as he followed Alfred. "I don't think they could have every flavor under the sun!"

"Okay, not every single flavor, but they have a lot!" Alfred smiled as they arrived. He picked a seat for them and put their stuff underneath the table while Toris looked around the shop with widened eyes. He looked at all the flavors and then looked a little confused.

"How…does this work, Alfred?"

"Well, you decide what flavor, size, and toppings you want, then order it~"

"A-ah…" Toris looked again. "There are so many choices…"

"We can try some samples, if you want…" Alfred smiled and grabbed Toris' hand, squeezing it comfortingly. The touch caused the Lithuanian to gasp slightly. He looked up to the blond and smiled.

"I think I'll get…coffee flavored ice cream?"

"Okay… What size? Also, do you want any toppings on it?"

"Ah, um…medium sized? And maybe…M&Ms and maybe…ah…g-gummy bears?" Toris blushed slightly. He hoped Alfred wouldn't find his choices weird. They were the first things he saw really.

"Okay~!" Alfred looked at the menu quickly, biting his lip. He finally decided on dark chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips and chocolate sauce. "I'm going to get a medium dark chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips and chocolate sauce."

Toris smiled politely and then went back to their seats. America smiled, watching his lover, then ordered Toris' ice cream first, then his own. When they were ready, Alfred carried the ice cream over, setting Toris' down in front of him.

"Here ya go, babe~"

"T-thank you, Alfred." Toris accepted the ice cream and began to eat. "Wow…this is so good!"

"I told you their ice cream was good didn't I?"

Alfred smiled and began eating his, making quiet moans as the flavor hit his tongue. Toris looked up from his ice cream when Alfred moaned. He gave him a questioning look.

"Enjoying your ice cream a little too much, Alfred?" he questioned.

Alfred looked up and blushed deeply, swallowing the mouthful he had. "S-Sorry… I tend to forget where I am and what's around me…"

"It's okay…you can do it at home and I won't at all…but I think, in public…it's best to not do that…"

"Right, right… Good idea…" Alfred flushed and ate his ice cream silently, struggling to keep quiet as the chocolate flavored, chocolate covered, chocolate sprinkled ice cream melted on his tongue.

Toris, on the other hand, ate quietly, quite enjoying the flavour but not as much as Alfred. When he finished, he waited for Alfred to finish, who finished shortly after the brunet.

"Ok, are we ready to go?"

Toris nodded and gathered their used bowls and spoons. "Yeah, all ready, Alfred."

"I'll take those, love~"

Before Toris could protest, Alfred grabbed the disposable spoons and bowls from him, then threw them away. By the time Lithuania realized what happened, Alfred had already disposed of their trash. He walked to the blond with the bags in hand and kept them away from Alfred's reach. This time he was going to carry his own bags.

"So I guess next is the um…specialty shop you were talking about before?"

Well okay, but are you sure you don't want to look around more? There is a huge food court if you want a snack, and then there's the amusement park." Alfred frowned a little as he saw Toris carrying the bags, but let it go. For now.

"Ah…um, n-no, today's little shopping trip is enough for me…We have plenty of time to do other things, right? And I'm pretty tired from this whole day…shopping and the plane ride…o-orgasming three times…" He flushed and looked down at the ground, speaking quietly when he spoke. "I-it's very tiring…but um…"

Toris lost his train of thought and blinked slowly. He looked up at Alfred and took a deep breath. "I'd just like to go to the hotel and rest, if that's okay?"

"That's more than okay, love." Alfred smiled at Toris, kissing him on the cheek who in return smiled as well and held onto his hand tightly.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"You're welcome, Toris."

The American laced his fingers in Toris', holding his delicate hand on the walk back to the hotel. Toris smiled and followed alongside Alfred. He looked around leisurely and sighed at the scenery. When they reached the hotel, Alfred held the door for Toris, letting his lover walk in first.

"I love you, Toris."

Toris walked passed the blond and gave his cheek a kiss. "_Aš taip pat tave myliu, mano riteris_…" Toris went into the hotel and then waited for him when he was in the lobby.

Alfred followed him in, then led Toris to the elevator, smiling broadly. They got in, and were the only ones on right now. "Toris, you're the most amazing man I've ever met…"

The brunet blushed and looked down to the floor of the elevator. "I-I'm not _that_ amazing…"

"Yeah you are…" Alfred leaned down and kissed Toris on the lips, then pulled back. "You're the reason for my existence, Toris..

Toris was about to say something, but decided against it sighed, despite the fact he wanted to remind the American of his past and all the wars he's been in, his past suicide attempts, but it was neither the time nor place for that. So the Lithuanian just nodded slowly and laid his head against Alfred's chest. When Alfred noticed Toris' hesitation, he sighed and kissed the other on the forehead. He brough Lithuania into a hug and rocked him back and forth.

" What are you upset about, love?"

"Ah… I'm not upset, Alfred… I promise!"

"Well, you're thinking of something that makes you sad… I can feel it in your posture, see it in your face… You do know that I'll always listen to you, no matter what, right?"

"I…I do know that, Alfred…and yes, I am thinking about something upsetting, and I'll tell you in the room, okay? That seems fair, right?" Toris looked up at Alfred with pleading eyes.

America nodded, and hugged Toris once more as the elevator came to a stop on their floor. "Of course, love…"

He picked Toris up, carrying him down the hall tenderly, which caused the Lithuanian to blush and hold onto Alfred tightly and the bags tighter. He buried his face in the crook of America's neck.

"A-Alfred…y-you didn't need to carry me! I-I know I'm small and don't weight that much, b-but i-it must be hard to carry me!"

"Toris, I'm a superpower, remember? I don't have trouble carrying such cute loads as you, anyway…" Alfred smiled and winked and left Toris speechless. The brunet just stayed quiet until Alfred finally set him down when they were in front of the hotel room door. America opened the door, then held it open for his love. Toris went in, still upset and guarding his body slightly. When Alfred glanced at Lithuania's face, he frowned a little, his eyebrows knitting together. "What's wrong, love?

"N-nothing's wr—" Toris stopped himself and sighed. He quietly set the bags down on the floor and then turned to Alfred, hugging him tightly. "I-I'm not amazing, okay? Please stop calling me something I'm not…"

Alfred frowned, sighing. "Toris, I know that you can't see what makes you amazing in the mirror, but I can see what makes you amazing. I love you, and I know you have faults, but I do too, and I know that your faults aren't nearly as bad as you make them seem in your head…"

Toris continued to hug Alfred tightly, not wanting to let go of the one person who could undo the harsh effects of centuries of abuse and torture and wars and plagues. "I just…I can't see the person I use to be… I can't see that fierce warrior I once was…all I see is a broken toy—Russia's toy…Europe's laughing stock… I actually got into a war with Prussia just because I was still Pagan back in the middle ages… Even back people would try and tear me down!"

"I don't care what happened in your past, Toris. I'll love you no matter what you were, or what you will be, love. I love you, and you alone, not your history or your future, and I'll never leave you…"

Lithuania clung to Alfred's shirt and cried into it, and at some point his knees must have given out because he ended up on the floor in crying heap. Alfred immediately hugged Toris tighter and started to cry with him. Toris was just so happy that he could die right there on the spot.

"I love you Toris, please don't ever doubt that or yourself…"

"Toris nodded. He tried to calm down, tried to even speak, but failed and he continued to sob, but he did manage to to reply a little bit. "I-….I love you-…*gasp* I love you too, A-Alfred."

Alfred gently picked Toris up and carried him toward the bed. He moved carefully, not wanting to jar the most precious bundle in the world to him before they were safely cuddled on the bed.

"Toris… I need you so bad, and if you ever left me, I… I don't know what would happen, but it wouldn't be anything good…"

"I…I would never leave you, Alfred. I would never _w-want_ to leave you…" Toris moved closer to Alfred and kissed his chest over his heart. "My home is here now, r-right there in your heart, and I would be a-a fool to leave…

"And mine is here…" Alfred leaned down and reciprocated Toris' action, planting a soft, tender kiss on Toris' heart. "I love you, and you have my heart, you are my heart, and you are the only thing that kept me alive since I met you…"

Toris smiled and kissed Alfred on the lips, and he kissed back. He wrapped Toris in a protective hug, his arms and legs covering and caging the brunet next to him. Lithuania held onto the blond's shirt tightly. He felt so loved and needed, it made him feel like he was safe. And as long as Alfred was there, he was.

Toris broke the kiss and curled up, nestling his head just below the American's chin. "_Aš tave myliu_… I love you Alfred."

Alfred's heart rate slowed as Toris cuddled him, peace settling on him. "I love you too, Toris…"

Toris yawned and kissed Alfred's chest. "Alfred…I think I'm gonna fall…"

He never finished his sentence. He passed out; the traveling, shopping, and multiple orgasms finally took their toll on the brunet. Alfred just smiled and hugged Toris closer, falling asleep with him as the day's events also caught up with him.


	6. Comforting

So, this chapter kind of goes into the issue of Toris' scars. Please note that this is merely what I think, since I RPed this Toris. And with Alfred, that is how his person portrayed him as, so please don't get all uppity about it.

Warnings for this chapter: lots of tender moments, sex, mentions of past RussiaxLithuania, playing with scars

**We hope that you enjoy this~!**

**Oh, and we don't own Hetalia! That is all.**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

His Knight, His Heart

Chapter 6

Comforting-_Paguodos_

Toris was asleep for most of the night and morning but because of a nightmare, he woke up violently and bolted straight up, screaming in Russian.

"_Mne zhalʹ, mne zhalʹ ya prospal, ·eer_!" He shook and gripped the blankets tightly.

Alfred woke up instantly, hugging Toris loosely. "Shh… Toris, I'm here, it's me, I'm Alfred, love, you're in America."

He brushed Toris' hair back, choking back sobs at his lover's mental pain. Lithuania looked around bewildered and broke down crying when he realised he was with Alfred and not in Russia's bed like he thought he was.

"A-…Alfred! O-oh God." Toris clung to the American for dear life and continued sobbing. "I'm so…so so-sorry."

"Shh, don't apologize Toris. I know you can't help the nightmares, and what Russia did to you isn't going to be erased easily." Toris nodded slowly and Alfred began kissing away the Lithuanian's tears. He pulled him into a bundle on his lap and Toris curled up tightly against him.

"I-I'm j-just glad it was only him y-yelling at me a-and not doing something else…-" He shuddered and tried not to think about the dreams he would have of Ivan torturing him or forcing him to have sex. Those were the worst because he would wake up and find himself either painfully hard or find that he had stained the sheets.

Alfred held him, shaking. "Shh, it's fine love… What other kinds of dreams do you have?"

"I-it depends…I have ones that are f-flashbacks of my past with Feliks…s-some are even times I spent at y-your house…most of the times I don't dream actually…or I have nightmares…of Ivan…and his basement and what he thought was 'making love' to me… Whips and having me tied up, forcing me to do what he wanted…they're awful and it turns me on sadly, so I end up having wet dreams." Toris sobbed and buried his face in Alfred's chest.

Alfred sighed, hugging Toris even closer. "Well, I'd never do anything like that to… Although… If you wanted… I could try a milder form of what Ivan did… Only if you're okay with that."

Toris blushed and nodded. "I would be okay with it…only because it's you and not Ivan, and I know that you would stop if I asked." He smiled slightly and kissed Alfred's cheek. "You're nothing like that monster."

Alfred blushed and smiled, his insides getting all warm as he realized how much Toris trusted him. Alfred kissed Toris back, whispering soft, sweet everything's into his ear. "I love you, Toris. I love that you trust me, and that you're so polite… I love everything about you, down to your beautiful scars."

Toris flinched slightly and hugged his arms. Alfred had said the wrong thing at the wrong time "M-my scars aren't beautiful, Alfred…they're horrid and they're _his _handiwork. I'll never be able to get rid of them and I have to live with them for the rest of time… I wouldn't have cared if someone like you had done it, but since it was Ivan that did it, I want nothing to do with them."

"Toris, to me, they're a sign of your strength and resilience, your complete and utter ability to live through what most countries would have crumpled though…" Alfred kissed him, smiling softly. "But if they bother you, we can get them removed, Toris… Also, don't ever say you wish they were from me. I would never hurt you, and the thought of making you hate me, or associate that pain with me… It's unbearable… "

Toris bit his lower lip and nodded slowly, too overwhelmed to really say anything. He turned his body so he could straddle Alfred's lap and took one of his hands and gently placed it on his back, underneath his sleeping shirt and on one of the biggest scars on his back.

"They won't bother me as much anymore…n-now that I know someone will appreciate them…and I'm sorry for saying that earlier…that I wished they from you…but I could never ever hate you."

Alfred ran his fingers over the scar, tracing it softly as tears filled his eyes. "It could very well be a different story, Toris. Sometimes love and hate are too close to each other to be definable… If I had hurt you, then today, it might be someone else soothing you and talking you through your nightmares." Alfred kissed Toris on the nose, massaging the scars he felt tenderly.

Toris merely shook his head, trying to hold in his small gasps and moans. "_N-ne_…it wouldn't have be another story. N-no one else in the world could comfort me but you…not even F-Feliks was allowed to touch my scars l-like this…not even in our most intimate of moments…"

He moaned loudly when Alfred touch a rather sensitive scar and felt himself becoming hard. He moved closer to Alfred's body, making sure to rub his stiff member on the American to let him know what he was doing to him. He buried his face in the crook of Alfred's neck and practically whined in pleasure. "Alfred…"

America's eyes widened as he realized that Toris was hard and grinding on him. "Do you need something, love?" His voice was innocent, belying the sinfully sensuous way he rubbed the scar over and over again.

"Y-yes…I-I-I do…p-please…you can-…you can feel it…-" Toris was having a hard time keeping his composure with Alfred rubbing his scar. He moved Alfred's other hand to his erection and forced him to finally touch it. "I'm hard, Alfred…so painfully hard."

Alfred smiled and slipped his hand in Toris' pants, wrapping it around his stiff, aching member. Toris stifled a loud moan when Alfred touched his erection, skin to skin. "I know, love." He smiled and flipped them over, pinning Toris to the bed before positioning the brunet on his stomach. "I wonder if you'll like my mouth on your scars…"

Toris blushed. "T-the only time anyone has ever done that…was when…when Russia would lick up the-the blood f-from new s-scars… B-but I would love to feel your tongue and mouth on my scars…it would get me o-off faster."

Alfred laughed softly, then lifted up Toris' shirt slowly, revealing the web of alabaster marks on his love's skin. "They're so pretty, love…" Leaning down, Alfred kissed a scar on Toris' shoulder, tonguing it softly. Toris blushed, and when he felt the American's mouth and tongue against a scar that was made by a knife, he shuddered.

"Al…fred."

Alfred slid his lips down to the end of the scar, biting down gently on the smooth skin before sucking softly.

"A-aah~!" Toris dug his fingernails in the sheets and gasped softly at the feeling of Alfred playing with his back. "H-hey, A-Alfred, you know t-that…m-my back is…is m-my turn on s-spot, right? E-especially a-around my s-scars a-and on my scars as w-well…"

Alfred smiled, pulling back slightly. "I kind of figured when this happened, Toris." He reached a hand around to Toris' cock, pumping it slowly. His lips went back to Toris' scars, nibbling and sucking on them slowly and sensuously.

"Ha-a-aa." Toris closed his eyes and moaned slightly. He moved his body slightly to add more friction to Alfred's hand. "I'm…I'm sorry…t-that I got h-hard so e-easily…"

"Don't ever apologize for anything like this, Toris… Don't you ever feel bad for being you…" Alfred moved to another scar, pumping Toris' cock harder and squeezing it lightly every so often.

"A-alright." Toris blushed and moaned louder, arching his back against Alfred's mouth. He was getting close, just by Alfred playing with his scars and touching him a little. "A-Alfred, I…I'm close."

Alfred smiled and pumped Toris' cock harder and faster, determined to bring his lover to release. "Do it, Toris, cum for me…"

Toris nodded slowly and after a few more strokes from Alfred's skilled hand, he came hard. He screamed Alfred's name and arched his back, then collapsed on the bed, spent. Alfred smiled and gently pulled his hand from Toris' pants, licking them clean of the seed his love had spilled "O…oh God, Alfred…"

"You looked so beautiful, Toris… I love watching you cum."

Toris blushed and turned his body so he was lying right underneath Alfred. He was breathing hard and there was a thin layer of sweat coating his skin, looking up at the blond through his disheveled bangs.

"D-do you need me…me to help you now?" Toris ran his hand from Alfred's cheek to his shoulder and chest, down his lean torso and finally cupping the other's groin, causing the blond to groan. "With this?

Alfred nodded, his face heating up as his already hard cock got harder and started throbbing. "Y-Yes please, love…"

Lithuania nodded and unzipped Alfred's pants, pulling out his impressive length and stroked it teasingly. He scooted down and grabbed Alfred's hips, jerking them forward and took some of his member inside his mouth. His tongue swirled all around the head and then he finally took in the whole thing. Alfred moaned and sighed appreciatively, jerking his hips forward into Toris' mouth as his fingers tangled loosely in the soft, brown locks of his lover. The brunet just hummed in response to Alfred's jerks, then he thought of something. He slid the organ out of his mouth, but kept stroking so he could talk and give Alfred pleasure at the same time.

"Is there anything that gets you off faster, _meliė_? Anything at all that'll send you flying over the edge like my scars do for me?"

Alfred panted and writhed under Toris' touch, his face flushing in pleasure. "P-Pain… I love pain, I love being hurt… I'm a masochist…" He moaned and thrusted up softly into Toris' hand more, biting his lip. "Pain and being forced into doing stuff…

"I…I'll try my best then…"

Toris pushed Alfred to the bed and straddled his waist, kissing him fiercely and biting the American's lip roughly. With his left hand, he ran his fingernails across Alfred's chest, leaving angry red lines; with the right one he went back to stroking Alfred's length with hard jerky movements. It caused Alfred to moaned and thrashed his head from side to side, pleasure cutting off his speech. The older nation continued his actions, raking his nails across his chest harder. He moved down to Alfred's neck, biting and sucking at his skin. At the last minute, he moved and deep throated Alfred's erection, using his teeth against the skin and sucked harshly, hoping that he was doing a good job.

He apparently was because after a few more seconds, Alfred came, shaking and crying out loudly in ecstasy. "To-Toris! Oh god!"

Toris swallowed Alfred's seed and gasped when he released the limping cock, panting slightly. He smiled at Alfred as he took in a shuddery breath, smiling in satisfaction. "Oh my god, that was great…"

"Good…I just did what I would have liked." Toris sat up and kissed Alfred, but the kiss didn't last too long.

"You're a masochist, Toris? I'm going to make good use of that, you know." Alfred smiled and then continued the kiss that was started earlier.

Toris kissed Alfred for a few seconds before pulling away. "I know you will, Alfred…why do you think I let you know about my scars?"

Alfred blushed, realizing that that made sense. "Ah."

He smiled and kissed Toris back, cupping his lover's head gently. Toris wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and deepened the kiss. He felt so relieved that Alfred didn't turn him away for being a masochist as well. Although, with all of his years under Russia's oppressive rule, he knew almost every trick in the book to cause harm–but of course that didn't mean he would actually use those techniques on the American. No, Toris could never torture his lover, it would kill him inside.

Alfred moaned and broke the kiss, blushing and panting softly. "Toris… I love you so much"

"I love you too, Alfred." Toris smiled with a small blush. He finally laid down on top of the American and sighed contently, placing an ear against Alfred's beating heart.

Alfred smiled at the weight on his chest, the slight pressure making him feel loved and needed by his love. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Toris."

"Hmm….probably just do what you had always done I guess…well, at least after meeting me I guess…um…or something like that." Toris snuggled closer to Alfred and hugged him tightly. "But thankfully you do have me…and I have you as well, so we don't ever have to worry again!"

Alfred smiled and buried his nose in Toris' hair, blushing. "I'll never worry about anything as long as you're in my arms to soothe me, dear."

Toris blushed at being called 'dear'. He had to admit though, it did feel nice to be called such an affectionate term. "Good. I don't want you to worry about anything, _mielasis_."

Alfred smiled at the term, unsure of what it exactly meant. But since it came from Toris and had a such a loving tone to it, he figured it was something nice. "And I never want you to worry about anything either."

"I'm not quite sure that I could so that, Alfred…I worry far to much to just stop." Toris nuzzled Alfred's chest and drew small circles on his skin. "Oh, and I had called you sweetheart in Lithuanian." He blushed ever so slightly at telling Alfred, but it was a good distraction.

"True… But as long as you aren't working yourself into a frenzy about it, I won't make you quit right away."

"Okay…I'll try and not work myself into a frenzy then… Unless it's for something important…like worrying about a birthday present for you or something. Would that be allowed then?" Toris smiled slightly and kissed Alfred several times in order to woo him.

"Mmmmmaybe." Alfred drew out the "m", smiling softly. "No, not even then. I won't allow it, because there's no reason that you could get me anything I would hate." He smiled and kissed Toris back, the kisses making his head spin slightly.

"Fine then." Toris smiled slightly. He continued to kiss Alfred, all of them sweet and gentle. Alfred kissed back a little more before his stomach growled loudly. He turned bright red in embarrassment, coughing slightly.

"I uh… Should we order room service? Are you hungry, Toris?"

Toris giggled slightly at how loudly Alfred's stomach growled. He kissed his cheek and sat up on his legs. "_Taip_, I'm a little hungry. And sure, room service sounds okay."

"What should we order?" Alfred handed Toris a room service menu from the nightstand next to their bed, smiling as he looked through his own. "Order anything you want."

"A-alright…" Toris looked through the menu and smiled slightly. "Pancakes sound good."

"What kind? They have a lot to choose from… I'm going to get chocolate chip waffles with syrup." Alfred smiled, feeling giddy at the prospect of waffles. He leaned over and hugged Toris, kissing his shoulder awkwardly while giggling. Toris blushed slightly at Alfred kissing his shoulder like that and looked over the choices again. He felt his mouth water when he saw that he could get a certain combo.

"Strawberry and banana… I hardly ever got to eat those…"

"Then get them. It makes me happy to see you happy." Alfred smiled and nuzzled Toris' neck, his heart feeling light and carefree. Toris shuddered slightly at the affectionate touch. It tickled a lot.

"Okay, I will. Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred pulled back and placed the order quickly, then set the phone down. "You don't need to thank me for every little thing I do, Toris. These aren't privileges, these are things that you deserve after going through what you did."

The brunet blushed more and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I'm just use to thanking people for things…" Toris climbed into Alfred's lap with his back against the American's chest and melted into him. "I can't help but to thank you because you're that incredibly sweet."

Alfred rocked them back and forth, closing his eyes as peace filled him. He felt connected to Toris, and there wasn't anything he'd give it up for. "I'm only sweet because I have my sugar with me~"

-Toris smiled and hummed in peace. This was so much nicer than his days in Ivan's house.- So I make you sweeter?

Alfred smiled at Toris, nodding. "Well, you are the sweetest person alive."

Toris leaned against Alfred more, craning his neck to kiss Alfred's neck. "You're sweet as well, Alfred. And I'm so glad that I'm yours."

Alfred was just about to lock lips with Toris, kissing him slowly and deeply, but just before their lips met, someone knocked. Toris jumped slightly and covered up with the blanket. "Relax, love, it's just room service."

Alfred gave Toris a quick peck on the lips, then went to open the door after making sure he looked respectable enough. Lithuania watched Alfred from the bed and when he closed the door, Toris slid out of bed and put his shirt back on. He walked over to the American and wrapped his arms around his neck, giving him that kiss that was interrupted. Alfred set the plates down on a nearby table, returning the kiss fervently as his hands wrapped around Toris' waist, who kissed back with just as much passion, nipping Alfred's lip gently, teasingly.

Alfred groaned as his stomach growled, almost crying at the interruption.

"We should maybe eat… Lord knows we'll get no peace until we do." Alfred glared hatefully at his empty stomach, then glanced apologetically at Toris.

_"Ne_, _ne_, you're right, we should eat first. I'm sorry for starting something that we can't finish right now."

Alfred frowned, shaking his head. "Don't apologize for that… I would have taken you up on that, but my stomach is empty."

"Ah, okay." Toris smiled and glanced down at the food, licking his lips at the wonderful picked up a whole strawberry from his plate and pressed it against Alfred's lips. "Then you should eat something if you're starving."

Alfred smiled, his tongue darting out to lap at the ripe red fruit, 'accidentally' getting Toris' fingers. Toris blushed lightly but smiled still.

"Do my fingers taste good as well?" Alfred nodded, taking the strawberry into his mouth before smiling softly. "Then maybe we could do something with that later on~?"

Toris smiled mischievously and then sat down, taking another strawberry and ate it. Alfred nodded, turning to his own food in anticipation. "We will, won't we? I'm very interested in knowing what you have in mind, Toris~"

"Well, you aren't going to find out until later~" Toris cut into his pancakes after poured some syrup on them. He made a small sound of pleasure when he took his first bite. "_O Dieve mano_! Wow…!

Alfred smiled and continued eating his waffles, moaning quietly at the taste as he watched Toris enjoy his food.. "I take it you like it?"

Toris nodded happily. He loved how wonderful the pancakes tasted. They were warm and fluffy and had a ton of fruit inside them! "Yes…they taste so good!"

He finished after eating for a minutes, becoming full after eating 3/4 of the three pancake stack. Alfred offered a bite of his waffle to Toris, smiling.

"Would you like to try a bite of this?"

"Ah…_taip_. And would you like to try mine?"

"Sure." Alfred smiled and fed Toris a bite of the waffle, watching him eat happily. Toris ate it and smiled as he accidentally getting some syrup on his lips. He licked it off and then gave Alfred a forkful of his pancakes.

"They were delicious as well~"

Alfred tried the pancakes, moaning in delight at the taste. "My god, those were delicious…"

Toris nodded and smiled. "And now I'm full…really full."

"Wanna sleep it off with me?" Alfred smiled and set their plates on the table, then turned back to Toris. He wrapped him in a hug and fell back on the bed, taking Toris with him. Toris laughed slightly and curled up in Alfred's arms.

"I don't think I really have a choice now~ but that's okay, because I don't mind at all." Toris leaned up a little and gently kissed Alfred.

Alfred blushed sheepishly, nuzzling Toris. "Sorry, love.."

"It's okay, Alfred, I was only teasing you~" Toris smiled and kissed Alfred's chest.

"I know…" Alfred smiled and snuggled closer to Toris.

Toris smiled more and sighed in happiness. He loved this, being comfortable enough to just lay in the arms of his lover and not have to worry about anything. Toris closed his eyes and nuzzled Alfred more. He nuzzled Toris back, falling asleep slowly and contentedly in his lover's arms. Toris giggled quietly when he realised Alfred was asleep. He gently kissed the American's jaw and soon feel asleep himself.


	7. Becoming One Together

**Title is cheesy, but hey, just accept it! Huge chapter right here and a lot of sex. This is part one of two. **

**Warnings: fluff moments, sex, roleplaying and toys and paddling. **

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

His Knight, His Heart

Chapter 7

Becoming One Together-_Tapti Viena Drauge_

Alfred straightened his shirt, smiling as he felt the velvet box's outline in his suit jacket pocket. Standing outside the restaurant, Alfred waited for Toris to show up so that they could get inside and Alfred could propose to the man that he'd spent the most amazing last few months with. The warm late April breeze swirled through, bringing some of the flowers from a crabapple tree down to float onto the ground.

Toris walked quickly to the restaurant that Alfred told him to meet him at after getting a suit fitted. He had wondered why Alfred insisted on him getting one tailored-made, but he just figured it was because of the high-end restaurant they were going to. He finally saw Alfred and jogged the rest of the way. "Alfred~!"

Alfred's eyes filled with happy tears as he saw his love jogging in a dark green suit, the color making him appear radiant and angelic in the dusk's softly glowing peach-periwinkle light. They had hardly seen each other all through the week, so when Alfred finally saw his lover, it was almost too much.

"Toris~!" He smiled and jogged to Toris, meeting him halfway with a tender hug.

"Hello, Alfred." Toris smiled and hugged him back, the noticed the tears. He wiped them gently away. "Why are you crying, Alfred?"

"Just… You looked ethereal and angelic, Toris." Alfred breathed in deeply, his tears stopping as he smelled Toris' intoxicating scent, the same scent that clung to all of his clothes and favorite things, making Alfred glad that Toris didn't see him in the mornings just smelling his pillow. "You look beautiful, Toris. Come inside, enjoy a meal with me."

Toris blushed a dark shade of red at Alfred's description of him, feeling it was too generous of him, but he learned to just accept all of Alfred's wonderful compliments. He held onto Alfred's hand gently and smiled wide. "I always enjoy any meal more when you're around, Alfred."

He had actually missed Alfred this past week, the blond seemed to have been working extra hard and for long hours. So, he had had no choice but to dine alone in their home (unless you counted Tony of course) and jumped at the chance when Alfred invited him to go to dinner.

The blond led Toris inside, having already cleared the reservation beforehand. "It's very nice in here, don't you think?"

Toris agreed with Alfred, it was more than nice—it was lovely! Alfred squeezed Toris' hand reassuringly, knowing he'd neglected his lover in the past week or so, and feeling horrible about it. Alfred pulled out Toris' chair first, and then pushed it in when he sat down. He thanked Alfred for the chair. Seating himself, Alfred smiled across at Toris over the intimately set table.

"How was your week, love? Mine was horrible, not being able to see you as much…"

Now Toris saddened a little when the past week was brought up, but he smiled slightly for Alfred's sake. "I had missed you terribly, and so when you told me you wanted to have dinner together, I was overjoyed. I actually…used that toy you had gotten me a while ago the other day…" He blushed to admitting that, but it had been true. And he had Alfred's clothes on while he touched himself because it smelt of Alfred.

Alfred smiled softly, brushing a hand across Toris' cheek lovingly. He felt bad when he saw that Toris was sad. "I bet you looked beautiful, love."

Toris blushed a deep shade of red at Alfred's statement. But Alfred was determined to never stay away that much again for anything he could control. When the menus came, he barely glanced down at the words, having eyes only for Toris.

"Toris… I'm sorry for the past week, but I'll never do that again. I'm going to be at home as much as I can, okay?"

When the blond was done speaking, he held onto Alfred's hands gently and looked into his cerulean colored eyes. "N-no, it's okay, Alfred…you couldn't help that your boss gave you so much work to do. Please don't worry about it, okay?"

Alfred smiled and took Toris' hand, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "Toris, I'll never worry about anything, unless it parts me from you. That's the reason why I'm going to cement our bond and ask you, Toris Laurinaitis, personification of Lithuania and my true love, to marry me."

Alfred pulled out the box as he talked, opening it to reveal the ring inside. It left the Lithuanian speechless when Alfred asked. He knew that one day that Alfred would ask, he remembered on the plane ride from Russia that Alfred wanted to marry him. At the time, he wasn't ready, but now that he had a few months to heal and feel truly loved, he was ready. He nodded his head and cried slightly.

"Y-yes, of course I'll…I'll marry Alfred." Lithuania threw his arms around Alfred after sliding out of his chair and to the floor.

Alfred smiled and started crying in the restaurant while people began clapping and shouting their congratulations to them. Slipping the ring on Toris' finger, Alfred was pleased to note the band fit perfectly, and it sparkled brilliantly against his lover's skin. Toris blushed when he finally noticed people were clapping, but quickly ignored them once Alfred slipped the ring on his finger. He lit up at the way it sparkled, and then looked into Alfred's eyes again.

"I love you, Toris. I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Alfred. I love you with all my heart."

Alfred kissed Toris, breaking it only when a waiter tapped him on the shoulder and told him that three different tables had gotten them a complimentary bottle of champagne. Blushing, Alfred looked and saw that there were two bottles of champagne on the table, and a third in the waiter's hand. Looking at Toris, he smiled sheepishly.

"Th-That was nice, huh?"

"Y-yeah…" Toris blushed as well, darker than Alfred even did. He slid back into his chair, a little embarrassed by his actions and all the attention they had received. "Wow…"

The American slid back into his chair also, his face burning as he pretended to peruse the menu intensely. Toris followed Alfred's lead and looked through the menu, and again at all the expensive prices. But he didn't say anything; after all, tonight there was a special reason to celebrate.

Alfred finally settled on some lobster, glancing up at Toris occasionally. And Toris decided that he would just get nine-ounce filet mignon, finding that it was probably the only amount small enough that he could actually eat, and even that was pushing it. He looked up at Alfred and smiled shyly.

"Do you know what you want?" Alfred looked at Toris, then down to the beautiful ring on his finger. He enjoyed knowing that Toris was going to be his, and only his.

"Yes, Alfred, I do. The um, nine ounce Filet Mignon…" Toris smiled more at Alfred and went to hold his hands gently. "Did you figure what you were going to have, _mano meliė_?"

"I'm going to get the lobster." Alfred smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." Toris looked down at the table, for some reason his cheeks were burning up with a terrible blush.

Alfred ordered their meals, smiling at Toris' sweet blush. "You are the most adorable person ever, love…"

Toris blushed even more and moved to have a drink of the champagne, finding that the bubbly drink was a lot more pleasant than the wine. "T-thank you, Alfred…" He sighed happily and then moved a little closer to Alfred, sitting right next to him. "_Aš tave myliu_, Alfred."

Alfred smiled as Toris scooted closer, wrapping an arm easily around his shoulders. Toris leaned into Alfred and smiled wide. "I love you too, Toris." He smiled and drank some of his champagne, pouring Toris more in his glass.

This was probably the happiest day of Toris' life, minus a few events here and there of course. But he was by no means complaining or anything! He was happy to be with Alfred, and with the ring on his finger, their relationship was going to be recognized. He took another sip of his champagne. Alfred leaned in, smiling when their food arrived quickly.

"This looks good, doesn't it?" He smiled, feeling safe and comfortable next to Toris, despite the many looks they got from other restaurant-goers.

"Y-yeah, it looks great…" Toris looked at Alfred and smiled slightly, but also was very aware of the odd looks that they were getting. He looked at his food now and sat up slightly so he could cut into his medium steak. He ate a bite and melted at the taste.

Alfred cracked open his lobster, starting to eat. "It's so good here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is…but it's so expensive. But tonight, it's just fine…it's a special occasion after all…"

"To be honest, this was why I was working so hard... I wanted this to be absolutely perfect…" Alfred smiled sheepishly, taking another sip of his bubbly champagne.

"Oh…then I thank you for working so hard…" Toris leaned over and kissed Alfred's cheek, then whispered into his ear. "And maybe when we get home we can celebrate even more?"

Alfred started hardening at that thought, choking and spluttering slightly on his next sip. Toris was slightly alarmed that Alfred started to chock a little, but he figured that he would be alright…although judging by how Alfred's pants seemed to look a little too tight all of a sudden, he could guess what had happened. He sat up and smiled slightly.

"I'd like that, Toris. I'd really, really like that...

"Thank you, Alfred…"

Alfred blushed softly, grabbing Toris' hand. "I'm sorry for the uh, the fit I just had… I was a little excited." Alfred knew a little was an understatement, seeing as all week he'd been thinking of nothing but Toris' perfect ass and lovely smile.

Toris squeezed Alfred's hand and nodded in understanding. "It's fine, Alfred. Like I had said earlier…I had to try and substitute you earlier in the week because I had missed you so much…"

"I'll never do anything like this again, alright?" Alfred blushed, his mind conjuring the most amazing images of Toris pleasuring himself.

"Alfred, if your boss needs you, then you should be there…I won't mind…"

"I got all of my work done, Toris, and even set it up so that all I have to do for future work is sign a few papers." He smiled, humming happily.

Toris brightened up considerably and smiled. "That's great, Alfred! We'll have a little more time together and we can plan the wedding!" He blushed slightly; he didn't mean to sound like a thirteen-year-old girl planning her future wedding.

"Yeah!" Alfred smiled ecstatically, the idea of spending time with Toris making him happy and carefree.

"Great." Toris smiled and quickly kissed Alfred before turning back to his steak. He offered Alfred a bite. Alfred took the bite gratefully, and then offered Toris a bite of his lobster.

"Thank you dear."

Toris ate the sweet piece of meat that Alfred offered, licking his lips after he swallowed. Alfred watched Toris' small, pink tongue, shuddering as his cock jumped back to a half-erection.

"You're welcome, _meliė_~ and thank you for the lobster…"

"You're very irresistibly, Toris… I'm of half a mind to jump you right here…"

Toris' face went red at the idea, but he shook his head. "_Ne, ne_…wait until we get back home… It wouldn't be enjoyable for either of us having all of these people watching…and like you had pointed out months ago, public…*cough* fornication…is illegal…"

"I did say just half a mind, Toris." Alfred grinned goofily; kissing his lover almost chastely on the cheek, except for the tip of his tongue that wiggled out and traced a small part of Toris' cheekbone seductively. Toris shuddered slightly, looking down at his lap.

"A…Alfred…" He blushed, feeling himself hardening a little bit, but thankfully, his self-control prevented him from becoming fully erect by just that one little gesture.

"You look lovely tonight, Toris." Alfred smiled and pulled away, placing his hand on Toris' thigh affectionately.

Toris groaned softly, making sure to quiet about it. After all, he didn't want to draw any more attention to their table than it had already received.

"T-thank you, Alfred…you look handsome in your suit…" He leaned in to whisper in Alfred's ear, "Hey…Al…I think that we should finish eating and then have 'dessert' at home as soon as possible…because I don't know how long I can last in public like this…"

"I think we should get to got bags and go now…" Alfred grinned even as his cock twitched and swelled a little more in reaction to Toris.

Toris nodded, thankful for Alfred's idea. "That's a wonderful idea. Thank you."

Alfred called the waiter over, asking for to go cases for their food. When the cases arrived, Alfred packed up his food, giving one to Toris.

"Which toy did you use while I was gone?"

Toris blushed and looked down at his box of food. "T-the vibrating one…the one that's almost like you…"

"Did you enjoy it? -Alfred purred lowly, closing his eyes briefly as he savored the delicious mental image of Toris pleasuring himself. "I bet you looked beautiful…"

"Yes, I did enjoy it, but that toy could never be you…"

Alfred paid the bill, leaving an overly generous tip as he grabbed the unopened champagne bottles and their food, looping his arm through Toris'. The car he'd taken was already out front, and Alfred smiled as the valet opened the door for Toris. Getting in next to his brunet lover, Alfred motioned for his chauffeur to start driving.

"I used the limo today because that would give you and me some time to be alone." He grinned at Toris, licking his lips as he put their food off to the side.

Toris moved closer to Alfred, resting his head on the American's chest. "I'm so happy that we can make love again tonight…"

Alfred's grin grew bigger, and he cuddled Toris as his hands went to massage the smaller man's waist lovingly. "I missed you so much, I can't believe how badly I want to just touch you and hold you…"

"Mmh~" Toris curled his hands in Alfred's shirt, blushing slightly at the feeling of Alfred's touches. "I've missed you too, Alfred. So, so much…but I know that you'll take care of me…and I'll do the same for you tonight as well." He gently kissed Alfred's chest.

Alfred smiled, his hands dipping lower. "You know, I told him to take as long as possible as he could getting home, right?"

Alfred looked down at Toris with a seductive smirk, winking. Toris moaned softly and looked up at Alfred.

"_Taip_~ you did…" Toris moved and straddled Alfred's lap, his arms snaking around his neck. "But you wouldn't want to ruin our nice suits, now would you?"

"You don't need clothes to do what I want us to do." Alfred grinned, undulating his groin up into Toris' ass teasingly.

"Mmh…ahh...I guess that's true…then I guess...maybe we should get undressed so our suits don't get ruined~?"

Toris reached over and started to slide off Alfred's jacket, teasing him slightly just like he was doing to him. Alfred dipped his head back, letting the brunet remove his jacket.

"Mm, such a tease, aren't you?" Alfred returned the favor, starting with Toris' tie. He untied it, and then slowly pulled it out, teasing back. Toris smiled and looked at Alfred in the eyes. He smiled and licked at the American's lip.

"But it makes this all the more fun, doesn't it? Especially since we haven't been able to touch each other in such a long time?"

"So true…" Alfred smiled and started unbuttoning Toris' shirt, looking at his lover intently.

Toris smiled slightly and began to actually undress Alfred as well, after his jacket came the tie and shirt. He trailed his fingers down the Americans chest and well-toned abs and teased the button on his pants, pulling slightly and brushing his fingers against the skin.

Alfred moaned and leaned back, allowing Toris room to work. "Oh my god… Such a tease…"

"But it'll make it all the more pleasurable, Alfred…besides, I know you secretly like this." Toris kissed Alfred's chest and trailed his tongue down the blond's chest and stomach. He unbuttoned Alfred's pants and pulled out his erection, licking the very tip.

"S-Sixty-nine… I wanna suck you…" Alfred panted, maneuvering them so that Toris was on top of him and his crotch was in Alfred's face. He unsnapped Toris' pants and pulled out the Lithuanian's cock, licking the head slowly.

"M-mmh~" Toris moaned in response; he had no problem with doing things this way. In fact, he had lowered his hips slightly, missing the feel of Alfred's mouth around him. He took in more of Alfred's erection and started to suck and nip, then ran his hands across Alfred's inner thighs. Alfred swallowed all of Toris' cock, moaning, as his own member was stimulated.

Toris blushed slightly, but it did not deter him from pleasuring Alfred. He deep-throated the impressive length and sucked on it, swallowing the head and hummed loudly against the organ, causing Alfred to groaned. He bucked his hips up slightly as he lashed his tongue around Toris' dick, swallowing around the thick shaft rapidly. Lithuania moaned loudly around Alfred's cock, he was hypersensitive to Alfred's touched right now.

It was almost too much and they had only begun. He held Alfred's hips down and continued to suck, occasionally pulling away and blowing cool air onto it or tonguing the slit before swallowing the whole thing again. Alfred gasped once, bobbing his head up and down Toris' cock rapidly as he began leaking pre-cum into Toris' mouth as Toris also leaked some into his mouth.

Both parties lapped it up and continued pleasuring each other. Toris moaned louder as he toyed with the head and Alfred's testicles, gently pulling them before squeezing them. Alfred came hard, shuddering and swallowing as he cried out around Toris' cock. Toris swallowed Alfred's seed and gasped after sliding the organ out. He came about half a minute later, screaming his lover's name.

"A-Alfred~!"

The American let Toris' member slide out of his mouth, panting happily. Toris came down from his climax and turned so that he could lay on his beloved's chest after having sex with him for the first time in a while.

"I love you Alfred." He kissed the blond gently, his right hand cupping Alfred's cheek while the left one was placed over his heart.

Alfred smiled back at Toris, cuddling him. Kissing Toris on the cheek, Alfred took a deep breath, then, with a reluctant sigh, said, "We should probably get cleaned up and dressed before we get home."

Lithuania groaned slightly and sat up. "Ah…y-yeah…don't want the driver to see us disheveled…"

He began to redress, fumbling slightly from his shaky hands and sleepiness. Alfred helped him, smiling softly.

"You're so adorable, Toris... Even sex-mussed and rumpled, you still look like an innocent school-boy…"

"E-ehh?" Toris blushed crimson and did an open-mouth-close-mouth move. "Do you…um…like me like that then?"

"It's definitely very intriguing… The idea of wanting something taboo is, of course."

Alfred took out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a puff before blowing the smoke away from Toris. Looking at Toris, he smiled softly. "Of course, I wouldn't make you act like an underage schoolboy if you don't want to…"

"Thank you…" Toris leaned over, took the cigarette from Alfred's fingertips, and took a drag, blowing a small circle in Alfred's face with a devious smile. He put the cigarette back in-between Alfred's fingers and kissed his cheek. "But I think it might be fun to do a little role playing once in a while…Mr. Jones~" He spoke in a voice a few octaves higher to give the illusion that he was younger.

Alfred shuddered, grinning. "Laurinaitis, now is not the time to be coming on to your schoolteacher." He grinned and sat up, getting dressed quickly. "We'll not be in here long enough to indulge in a lesson..."

Toris pouted slightly. "Then maybe when we get back into the 'classroom' you could teach me my lesson then?" Toris kissed Alfred's cheek, running his tongue downwards. He looked up to Alfred with childish innocence. It was easy enough for him to take since Russia always looked like that when he wasn't angry.

"Mmm, naughty boy… I'm going to have to paddle you when we get there…"

Just then, the car came to a stop. Alfred's face lit up and he opened the door, grabbing the champagne and the food, then opening Toris' door. "Excellent timing, as always. Come on, Laurinaitis. You have many days to make up for."

Toris nodded and stepped out, but didn't make a single move until Alfred was out of the car. He then followed the blond, holding onto the back of his jacket, like a small schoolboy.

"Please don't be too rough on me though…I'd hate to explain to mother how I got hurt…"

Alfred shivered once, closing his eyes before opening them and the front door. "Into the schoolroom now, Laurinaitis. I'll decide how rough your punishment is." Alfred leered at him, licking his lips as his cock hardened significantly at Toris' boyish demeanor.

"Yes, Mr. Jones." Toris walked in, a hand brushing up against Alfred's groin area. He sat down on the couch and placed his hands on top of his knees.

"Hmm, I think my office might be a better place to punish you." Alfred grinned, grabbing Toris lightly by the back of the neck and walking down the hall to their bedroom. He then released his hold of Toris' neck.

"Alright, Mr. Jones." Toris smirked slightly and when they got into the room, he closed the door. He leaned against Alfred and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. "So, have you decided how you're going to teach me my lesson, Mr. Jones~?"

"You're going to get a paddling, and I'm going to make sure you never forget who your schoolmaster is."

He stripped of Toris' jacket. After that, Alfred sat down on the bed and motioned for Toris to come to him.

Toris smiled slightly and walked forward towards Alfred. "Would you like me to strip to nothing, Mr. Jones? Or would that be too inappropriate?"

"No, no, strip completely bare, Laurinaitis. I want to see every reaction."

Alfred smiled and reached under the bed for the little box of toys they'd bought, smiling as he saw that Toris had indeed used the vibrator. Pulling it out, he grabbed the lube and set the box back on the floor. Toris gulped slightly at the sight of the vibrator, but nonetheless he followed the 'schoolmaster's' orders and stripped to nothing. He looked at Alfred with slightly clouded eyes. He was hard, and with his clothes off, it only twitched in anticipation.

"Now come here and lay across my lap, belly down." Alfred patted his thighs, grinning at Toris wickedly.

Toris nodded, but before he did that, he kissed Alfred's lips and nipped at his lower lip. He pulled away with a slight smirk and then laid down on Alfred's thighs like he demanded, his erection pressed against one of his legs, but Alfred spread his legs wider. He let Toris' cock slide between his thighs so that he wouldn't be in any pain. Opening the bottle of lube, he poured some on his fingers, making them slick with the gel.

"Now, I'm going to prepare you to be paddled, Laurinaitis."

He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Lube for a paddling? What are you really planning, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred smirked, slipping one finger inside Toris as he held the toy up for the brunet to see, making the brunet gasp loudly.

"I'll be paddling you, but there'll be this to help drive my point across."

He smirked and added another slick finger, scissoring them slightly. Toris moaned. He bit his lower lip and grabbed Alfred's pants.

"A-and what will this…this prove?"

"It'll prove that no matter what I do, you'll love it."

Alfred held the vibrator in front of Toris' mouth, adding a third finger. "Now, get this nice and wet, Laurinaitis. It's going into your gorgeous little disobedient bum as soon as I'm done preparing you."

"Aah…" Toris blushed and then took the toy into his mouth, imagining that it was Alfred's cock instead. He got it nice and wet, wrapping his tongue around it

Alfred smiled, pulling his fingers out after he was sure that Toris would be prepared enough for the toy. Pulling it out of Toris' mouth, Alfred positioned it at his entrance, pushing it in about halfway before turning it on and paused. Toris bit his lip harder and whimpered when the toy entered and he let a low moan.

"Now, for every spank I give you, you will thank me, understand, boy?"

He looked up at Alfred and nodded his head slowly. "I will…_gal_…"

Alfred smiled, and then brought his hand down on his ass, spanking him hard. This pushed the toy the rest of the way in, and as he pulled his hand back, Alfred pulled it back out halfway again. Toris cringed at the stinging feeling. But the toy made it almost enjoyable.

"What do you say, boy?"

"_A-_…_ačiū_-…" He smirked slightly. Alfred need said that he had to say thank you in English. Besides, when he was schoolboy age, he only knew Lithuanian and Polish. He thought it gave a certain feel of authenticity to the whole ordeal.

Alfred smirked and repeated this, watching as the spanks made Toris' perfect cheeks a slight rose hue. He kept spanking Toris repeatedly, licking his lips with anticipation. After a while, Toris finally broke down and let the stinging of the spanks catch up to him, there were a few tears that escaped from his eyes. It was slightly embarrassing, Alfred was after all younger than he was, but they were role-playing, so it made it a little less so. He was so unfocused that he broke the little boy act.

"M-Mister Jones! P-please s-s-stop…I'll…I'll be a good little boy. I promise."

"I will, but only because you asked so nicely, Laurinaitis." Alfred rubbed Toris' ass in light circles, deliberately moving the toy with each movement.

"A…aah…" Toris looked up at Alfred with pleading eyes and resumed speaking in the higher pitched voice. "P-please, Mr. Jones…I think I've been punished enough…do I get a reward now? Like you bending me over the desk and filling me with your big cock?"

Alfred grinned, shaking his head as he grasped the end of the toy and began slowly fucking Toris with it. Toris mewled and gasped softly as the toy, not Alfred's cock, began to fuck him. And as badly as Alfred wanted to be inside that tight Lithuanian ass, he wanted to hear and see Toris come undone.

"How badly do you need this? Enough to beg me for it?"

He whined at America's questions and felt the tears spill over from his eyes. "I-if I don't h-have you inside me soon…I'll l-loose it. I…I need you inside of me. _P…prašom_…?" He used his accent to try to convince Alfred. After all, how could he resist a hot thick Lithuanian accent?

Alfred groaned, wanting Toris even more for his accent. "Show me what you'd do if it was my cock inside you, Toris."

He pulled Toris up into a sitting position, facing him. Grabbing the Lithuanian's legs, Alfred moved them so that Toris was straddling one thigh, his right one, and pulled Toris' left ankle up and placed it on his shoulder, resting the Lithuanian's right knee over his left elbow.

"Now, I'll hold the toy in place, but it's up to you to make me want to be that toy." Alfred used his free hand to grab the base of the toy with his thumb and two fingers, keeping it in place, still buried deep in Toris' channel. "Now ride it like you're trying to make me cum with your looks alone, Toris."

Toris was practically red in the face with how incredibly hot this situation was. So, with his looks alone, he had said? He could do that. He half-lidded his eyes, his green eyes dark with lust. He slowly began to move his body, finding this particular angle weird and awkward, but he had done weirder angles before. Using all his strength, he pushed off Alfred to help give him balance and began to plunge the toy in and out of himself, moaning and panting the American's name.

America bit his lip, his cock jumping. God, he needed Toris around him, but then again, he wanted to see just how far he could make it before snapping and fucking the Lithuanian hard.

"Mm, so pretty, little slut… You like this? Just think, I'll soon be doing much, much sweeter things to you…" Alfred angled the toy to match Toris' angle, not wanting to make it uncomfortable for his gorgeous lover.

"_T-_ahhh…_taip_~" Again with that accent, though it had been marred with a loud moan when Alfred angled the toy differently. "A-Alfred…ah…_aš tave my-myliu_…"

Toris wanted to come so badly, but he vowed not to, not until his lover was inside him. Alfred pulled the toy out, his lust and desire finally overwhelming his need to see Toris like this. Still carrying him, Alfred walked over to the solid oak desk, turning Toris over and bending him over the desk forcefully.

"Does someone need a lesson in anatomy?" he whispered as he leaned down over Toris. Alfred nipped and kissed Toris' neck, fitting his cock inside Toris' still tight hole eagerly. Toris threw his head back, letting out a cry as Alfred plunged into him like that with now warning. "Mm, so hot, Toris… I can practically feel your heart beat on my cock when we're connected like this…"

He tried to grip the desk, but found it useless and only ended up clawing at it, but not actually scratching the surface. "I…I know, Alfred. And I can feel your pulse inside me."

To emphasize his point, he constricted his sphincter muscle around Alfred. America groaned, pumping in and out of Toris as his movements made Toris' lube-slick channel slurp softly.

"God damn, Toris… I missed this." Alfred set up a hard, powerful rhythm, his hands digging into Toris' shoulders to keep him in place.

"A-as have-…have I, Al…fred."

That movement, everything from Alfred's unrelenting pace to the hands digging into his shoulders, was enough for Toris to finally get off. He cried out and constricted again, his body spasming with his orgasm. He only wished he hadn't come so fast. Alfred groaned again as Toris' release almost triggered his own. Holding off, he stopped thrusting long enough for the familiar heat and pressure to lessen, then began thrusting in again.

"So beautiful… I'm gonna make you cum again before we're done, Toris."

"I look for…forward to it." Toris panted, his orgasm had taken quite a toll on him, but he was already getting hard again. He craned his neck to see Alfred's face, in all of his glory. A sweat covered brow, lips slightly chapped (probably from licking them in anticipation for so long), and just overall drop-dead sexy. And Alfred was all his.

Alfred fisted a hand in Toris' long, soft hair, keeping their gazes locked as he continued to ram into Toris unrelentingly.

"Look at how much you want this, Toris… Already hard after your second release for the evening~"

Toris merely nodded as Alfred leaned down and kissed him, mashing their lips together perfectly. The Lithuanian returned the kiss, nipping at pulling at Alfred's lower lip harshly before sliding in his tongue. He battled with Alfred's tongue, but ended up yielding to the other after a few more seconds of intense making out.

Alfred released Toris' lips, biting down softly on the plump lower one as he targeted Toris' neck. Biting down, Alfred continued to mark up his lover, reaching around to stroke Toris off as his own climax started to slowly build. Toris moaned loudly as Alfred worked. He bucked his hips into Alfred's hand, causing more friction and lolled his head to one side, offering up his neck to his lover. America took full advantage of Toris' willing exposure, clamping down and sucking hard to leave a dark, massive hickey on his lover's neck.

"So beautiful, to see you marked up like that, to know you're mine."

"A-and I'll…I'll always be yours now…AAH~!" Toris placed a hand on Alfred's cheek and his fingers through that blond hair, grabbing a fistful of it and tugged it harshly. He just wished he could do something to help Alfred get off faster. "Oh God, Alfred…I'm close a-again."

"Me too, Toris." Alfred breathing was ragged and shallow, his thrusts becoming harder and sloppier as he pumped Toris' cock faster and harder.

Toris moaned and groaned at the pace. He wanted them to climax together; however, it was proving very difficult. It was just too much for him, with Alfred's hand skillfully stroking and pounding him in the ass. He finally gave into his third orgasm of the night, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"ALFRED!"

Said blond snarled, coming hard as Toris did, his teeth sinking into Toris' shoulder as Alfred rutted furiously into him, shot after shot of his seed coating Toris inside. Toris arched his back and gave Alfred's hair a harsh tug. The bite mark on his shoulder had begun to bleed with the force of Alfred's bite, and if not for the desk or Alfred pinning him in place, he would have collapsed by now. He could already feel the cum starting to leak out of his hole there was so much and not enough room with Alfred still inside him.

He just hoped he wouldn't be punished for spilling it onto the floor. Russia had done that to him on more than one occasion and it never ended will for the Lithuanian.


	8. Surprise

**Part two of two. Continues right where chapter 7 leaves off. **

**Warnings: More sex, champagne bottle play, and fluff at the end**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

His Knight, His Heart

Chapter 8

Surprise-_Nustebinti_

Alfred's orgasm finally ended, he cooled down and lapped the blood away from Toris' wound. "I'm sorry for making you bleed… Would you like to shower with me after this? We can get clean, and I'll mop up the mess when we're done."

Alfred pulled out of Toris slowly; smiling softly as his hands gently massaged the Lithuanian's back tenderly, which caused Toris to arch his back away from Alfred's hand. Even after a few months' worth of healing, his back and (most importantly) his scars were still so sensitive. But he was just glad that Alfred offered a shower and to clean up the mess himself.

"Alright. That sounds great, Alfred. And you didn't hurt me too badly…promise." He turned around and gave him a gentle kiss. Alfred kissed his lover back, smiling as he picked Toris up and carried him to the bathroom.

"This is going to have to a quick cleanup, ok? I have something planned, and I don't wanna get dirty after taking a nice, long shower, so we'll just rinse off." Alfred smiled as he turned his gaze to look where he knew the champagne bottles would be, even if they weren't visible through the wall.

"Ah…okay then." Toris smiled sleepily and gave Alfred a quick kiss on the cheek. "Could you tell me what you have planned then?"

"Well, let's just say champagne is very interesting… "

Alfred smiled and turned the shower on, licking his lips as he stepped in, holding a hand out for Toris to grab. Lithuania flushed and took hold of Alfred's hand and got into the shower with the blond, holding onto him tightly.

"Y-you're not thinking about…about doing anything perverted with the bottles, r-right?" he asked nervously.

"Well, it's mostly the champagne itself, although the bottles might play a part in it." With a smile, Alfred began to soap up quickly, washing his hair and rinsing off just as quickly. "I think you'll love what I have in mind, love."

"W-we'll see…" Toris bit his lower lip and began to wash as well. He quickly washed his hair once and then washed his body with the soap after Alfred used it. "I have a few bad experiences with bottles…e-especially vodka bottles…"

He shuttered, remembering an episode where Ivan had used an empty bottle to sodomize him. Alfred frowned and hugged him.

"I would never hurt you, but I promise you that you will enjoy this… The necks of the champagne bottles are slim, and I don't need to push it in very far for what I want to do."

Toris gulped slightly. So he had been right about what Alfred wanted to do. Nevertheless, he nodded and looked up at Alfred.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me… You're not Russia, so I know you would be as gentle as possible when it comes to me… I trust you, Alfred, with all my heart. That's why I had said yes to your proposal…"

Alfred smiled and hugged Toris again, and then shut the water off. "Alright, time to try what I want~"

Toris nodded and Alfred kissed the Lithuanian on the forehead. He stepped out of the shower, handed a fluffy white towel for the brunet, and used another one to try himself off. Toris took the towel offered and dried himself off after he stepped out as well. The shower had refreshed him some, but he would be lying if he denied the fact that the thought of Alfred using a champagne bottle on him turned him on.

When Alfred was dry, he sauntered into the bedroom, waiting for Toris on the bed as he grabbed and played with a still-cool bottle of the bubbly liquid. He had big plans for it. "Come on, Toris, you're not gonna want to miss this~!"

"M-mm-hmm…" Toris walked over to the bed, examining the bottle in Alfred's hands. The neck was indeed slimmer than the vodka bottle had been. The news relieved him as he gingerly touched the bottle. It was still cool to the touch.

Alfred smiled, getting on his knees on the bed. "Okay, now get on your hands and knees, with your ass higher in the air, alright?" Alfred shook the bottle slightly, setting it down as he grabbed the lube to help prepare Toris.

Lithuania nodded and followed Alfred's order. He angled his body so his forearms supported his weight and his legs slightly spread apart to help with his balance. He looked over his shoulder to Alfred, the excitement getting to just a little, as evident by his half-hard cock. Alfred held up two fingers to the bottle, smiling when he saw they were about the same in diameter. Coating them in lube, he slowly pushed one finger into Toris, rotating it in a small circle before adding the second one.

"A-aah…~" Toris bit his lip when the first finger went it and moaned slightly with the second one.

"This is going to be so fun, isn't it, Toris?" Alfred smiled and pumped his fingers in and out; twisting them as he made sure Toris was plenty lubed and stretched. Experimentally, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle, pushing it in until an inch had sunk in easily. "Good, good…"

Toris gulped slightly and held onto the bedspread, preparing for when Alfred decided to move it in and out of him. The blond began to fuck Toris with the bottle gently, only penetrating him an inch or two. When he was satisfied that Toris was just loose enough, Alfred pulled the bottle out and shook it gently, then uncorked it and swiftly pushed it back into his lover, letting the foaming drink fill Toris' ass.

"Does that feel good?"

"S-soooo goooood….." Toris squirmed, panted, moaned, and just melted all at once. This was indeed a new sensation; it was familiar, but different at the same time. He was use to hot cum filling him, but this was cooled. He angled himself so there could be of it inside of him, and his mouth was parted in a silent moan. "Aaalfreeeed…."

"Yeah, just let it all out, Toris… tell me how it feels to be filled by this. Does it turn you on to have this bubbly in you, fizzing and swishing against your walls?"

"It…it feels cold…"

Alfred waited until a quarter of the bottle was inside Toris, licking his lips as he carefully pulled it out. "Keep your hips up and keep it inside you, okay? Just let your hips follow my hands…"

Alfred grabbed Toris' hips, moving them in soft circles, making the champagne fizz and bubble more.

"A-aaah…"

Toris let out a loud shudder and screwed his eyes closed, doing as he was told, keeping the champagne inside of his cavity with his ass still high in the air. He was rock hard now, to an almost unbearable point. He spoke softly because of the pleasure that was coursing through him.

"God…it feels like I'm in pure bliss, Alfred. It's just…ahhh…s-surreal…it feels so good, _meliė_…"

"Tell me, Toris… Would you like me to drink this from you, fuck you with it still inside you, or both?"

Alfred grinned, running a hand down Toris' back as he waited for his lover's answer. Toris arched his back, but still kept the liquid inside him. He flushed at Alfred's question, biting his lip in thought. He gripped the bedspread tighter and chose his answer, thinking himself as such a pervert.

"B-both…please dear God, both, Alfred. A-and please u-use your tongue…a-at least a little…and shove it inside-…inside me."

Alfred smiled, leaning down to press his mouth softly against Toris' entrance. "I'll drink the first half, and then fuck you before draining the last…" As Alfred spoke, his breath puffed softly against Toris' slightly glistening hole. He reached his tongue out, lapping at Toris' pucker before sealing his lips against it and ramming his tongue inside, using it like a straw to funnel the sweet liquid into his mouth. "Mmm~."

Toris let out a high-pitched moan strangled with a cry. Alfred, oh God…y-you…that tongue…haa…f-fuck… ALFRED!"

Without any warning, he came, violently shooting his seed onto the bed and his stomach. He constricted against Alfred's tongue, causing some of the champagne to leak out and glisten down his inner thighs. He bowed his head and panted hard afterwards. Alfred drank what he thought to be about half, occasionally swiping his tongue along Toris' inner walls before pulling out and replacing his tongue with his aching cock quickly.

"So beautiful, Toris…"

Toris looked back at Alfred and smiled at him weakly. "And you're absolutely gorgeous, Alfred…"

He moved his hips back until Alfred was buried up to the hilt, already hard again even after shooting a load onto the blankets. He licked his lips, getting them wet and glistening because he knew Alfred loved it when his lips did that. "Move, please…please make me come again, and let me make you come too…"

Alfred moaned softly, delighted at how well he fit inside Toris now, and the soft fizzing and bubbling of the cool liquid around his shaft made him that much more sensitive. "I love you, Toris… I love you so much…"

He began fucking Toris hard and fast, grunting and groaning as his climax came close.

"I-…I love you t-too…A-Alfred~!" Toris gasped in a mix of pain and blissful ecstasy as Alfred moved. It was making him feel lightheaded and made the room spin, especially when the blond hit his prostate, hard. He threw his head back and swore he saw stars clouding his vision, letting out an agonizing scream that came from deep within him.

Alfred groaned and smiled, ramming the same spot over and over, licking his lips in concentration as he tried not to come from the sensation of being inside Toris' tight, champagne filled ass. "Oh gods, so hot, Toris. Fuck, you're so fucking sexy… Does this feel good? Do you like it when I own you like this? It makes me hot to see you moan and scream like that, to know that I can do that to you…" He grinned again and began pulling softly on Toris' nipples, rolling the warm peaks between his fingers delicately.

"I-it feels so -ah!- so fucking g-good, Alfred. I…I've never e-experienced this kind of-of pleasure b-b-before…" It proved very difficult for Toris to even manage those two sentences, his body so engulfed by the American's movements. He bit his lip when Alfred began teasing his nipples, groaning slightly. They were by no means his most sensitive of spots, but right now, he was just putty in Alfred's hands. "I only want you, Al…Alfred…o-only you inside me…only you touch-touching me like this…ah fuck!"

Toris pulled Alfred's hand away from his nipples and brought the digits to his mouth, taking in three of them. He licked and sucked them, moaning around them, gently gnawing, causing Alfred to shuddered, every nerve ending alive with feeling from being so close to Toris.

"Mmheh… It's been a long, long time since you've been in charge, Toris… Do you want to own me after this?" He grunted and kept thrusting, panting softly as he began to gently fuck Toris' mouth with his fingers.

"Mmn…~" Toris moaned loudly around Alfred's fingers and pushed back against them. Even though Alfred was fucking his mouth, he wanted him to know that he was in control of this end. He pulled away for a second to speak. "_Taip_, I do. Your ass will be mine…" He went back to sucking Alfred's fingers and groaned at his as his aching cock twitched.

Alfred's face heated up as he came, the whole situation so kinky and beautiful that he couldn't hold back. "Oh-Oh! Oh… S-Sorry… You didn't even get to come…"

Toris groaned when he was filled with Alfred's cum, it mixed so well with what little bit of the champagne still I side of him. He looked back at Alfred and smirked. "Heh…Al, I've come five times already, the least you could do is try to catch up~ Now, be a good little boy and clean me up…"

Alfred blushed and pulled out, spreading Toris' cheeks before sealing his lips to Toris' pucker and shoving his tongue into Toris' ass to act as a funnel.

"Mmn~!" Toris arced his back at the feeling of Alfred's tongue inside him and waited until he was finally empty to move. He turned around to face the blond and crashed their lips together, shoving his tongue in to taste the mixture of champagne and cum in Alfred's mouth. While he kissed Alfred, Toris maneuvered him and pinned him to the bed, pining his wrists above his head with one hand, he prodded Alfred's channel with one finger, feeling around. He pulled away to comment.

"Ah…so much tighter than I remember… I really should fuck you more often, Alfred…but oh well…"

Alfred's gut tightened, and he spread his legs to allow Toris room. "I-I don't mind…" He whimpered softly, licking his lips slowly as Toris fingered him. "I don't mind… It makes the times you do top all the more delicious…" He panted softly, his body flushing and writhing under Toris.

"I guess that's true…and I don't top very often… Maybe only what, a few times out of countless lovemaking sessions?"

Toris shrugged his shoulders. While he talked, he had added his other two fingers inside of Alfred and properly stretched him. He took his aching cock in his hands and used the pre-cum to lubricate himself, then aligned himself with Alfred's entrance. He leaned over and bit Alfred's lip harshly as he pushed himself to his hilt, groaning at the sensation of being inside his lover. He pulled away and started to fuck Alfred, tip to base, slowly, and decided to tease the poor American more by speaking in Lithuanian again.

"_O, Dieve, Alfredas … jūs tokia…įtempta. Aš myliu ją_…"

Alfred flushed harder, his voice high and sweet and sleazy with pleasure, his stomach tightening and heat crawling up his guts. "P-Please… translate… I love your language and accent… But please… I need to know…"

Toris smirk and nodded. "Of course, Alfred…" He leaned forward and gently bit Alfred's earlobe before speaking, whispering in a husky voice and breathing softly in his ear. "I had said, 'Oh God, Alfred…You're so…tight…I love it…'" Toris moaned in Alfred's ear and then picked up the pace, bucking his hips into that tight channel.

Alfred clenched at the sheets with shaking hands, almost tearing them as Toris' thrusts created sweet, glorious friction in his aching channel. "I love you… You're large, and so strong… Virile… You dizzy me sometimes… Oh gods, T-Toris~!" Alfred cried out louder, tears streaming down his face as Toris hit his rarely-stimulated prostate.

Toris blushed lightly at Alfred's compliments and felt that tightening in his stomach, signaling his sixth climax of the night was near. He ignored the feeling, and the need to fill Alfred with his seed. He wanted to draw it out for as long as possible and see how many times he could make Alfred come. Noting that he was now crying, Toris suspected that he had hit his prostate. He pulled out and began to ram his fingers back in, finding the spot again and abusing it by kneading and rubbing it.

"Come on, Alfred…succumb, let it take over you… Come for me, _mano__ šiek tiek kalė_…my little bitch…"

Alfred ached to be filled in the brief period Toris pulled out, but gasped and yelled hotly when Toris started fingering him again, playing with his prostate so expertly that Alfred came again, tears glistening down his hotly flushed cheeks. "A-Ah~!"

Toris smirked and licked up Alfred's salty tears, kissing each teary eye before going down and licking up his freshly spilled cum. He shuddered at the taste and licked his lips any that remained stuck. "Four to five…and you thought I was the slut to get hard again within minutes of coming…when you just came twice in less than eight minutes…."

Alfred moaned softly shaking and panting with exhaustion, need, and lust. "I know… I'm just a slut… Please, use me again…"

He shivered and clamped around Toris' fingers, fucking himself back on them slowly. Toris took his fingers away, denying Alfred the chance to fuck himself. He leaned forward and kissed the blond roughly, pulling at his hair and stroked his cock back to life.

"Mmh…such a dirty little _apskretėlė_…trying to fuck yourself using my fingers…tsk tsk…"

Toris kissed Alfred's chest and removed his hand away from his cock, instead he straddled Alfred's legs and gently rocked their erections together, the friction sweet and sinfully. "A…ahh…~"

Alfred moaned at the loss, but rolled his head back and let out a loud cry when their cocks rubbed. "P-Please… Use my ass… Oh god.. So good…" He grabbed at the sheets, resisting the urge to buck up into Toris' cock.

"How ba-ah!-ad do you want me inside you…?" Toris half lidded his eyes, looking at Alfred with lustful desire. He hoped that Alfred would respond soon, his own painful aching need wanting to be inside and filling Alfred's tight heat. "Tell me, _apskretėlė_…how badly do you _need_ it."

"I ache with need, I need to be filled with you and only you… I'm yours only, Toris, I'm your toy, and I was made just to be used by your cock… For your pleasure…" Alfred's entrance tightened and spread his legs, his need and lust making every nerve of his body sensitive.

"Oh God, Alfred…how can I deny you when you make such a good argument~?" Toris rammed into Alfred's heat without warning, slamming from base to tip once again. Alfred's eyes widened and his breath cut short in his throat. He screamed, high and unearthly agonizing scream of bliss. Lithuania hooked one of the blond's legs over his shoulder to allow for deeper penetration and fucked Alfred roughly into the bed, groaning and panting at the feeling.

F-fuuuuck…

"O-Oh~! Fuck, _fuck_!" Alfred gripped Toris' shoulders, his nails digging into the Lithuanian's supple flesh and leaving trails. His torso shot up, an electric sizzling of heat making him go rigid and tight. He cried out sleazily, his voice low and hoarse, yet still filled with his overwhelming lust. "T-To-oris… Nngh~~!"

Toris bit his lip hard. Alfred's sudden clawing and tightening and crying was just too much for him. He came inside Alfred's heat, but he didn't slow down. Instead, he kept his pace, riding his orgasm into another round, hardening again inside of Alfred once more.

"_D-Dievas_…"

Alfred scratched harder, shivering as his eyes glazed over with climax. "C-Coming!"

He'd never come so soon before, but the long-awaited penetration made him feel as if he was finally dead and gone to heaven, or possibly hell. Either way, Alfred regretted not doing this sooner, not having thought of this until tonight. "I love you, fiancé…"

Toris groaned slightly and stroked Alfred to his climax. "I love- I love you too, my wonderful fiancé. Just think of…of when it's our wedding night…this will seem like…like nothing…"

"Oh gods… How on earth are we gonna top this?" Alfred panted and bucked his hips, his climax rolling through him in slow, drawling, languid waves of love and pleasure, the closeness he felt to Toris far better than anything he'd ever felt before.

"We'll just have to think about it while we plan the wedding I guess…" Toris licked up Alfred's cum again, trailing his tongue slowly to get every single little bit, then pulled out of Alfred, only to plug him with two fingers. "You can stand to be filled to the brim with my seed for a few minutes, right, Alfred?"

Alfred tightened around Toris' fingers, nodding slowly. "Y-Yeah, but why?" He panted breathlessly, his pucker twitching and pulsing around Toris' fingers.

Toris smiled slightly, and instead of answering, he kissed Alfred on the lips gently. After a few seconds, he moved to kiss his cheek, neck, making his way slowly down Alfred's chest and stomach, finally reaching in between his legs and to his abused hole. Alfred watched the brunet curiously, wondering what he was going to do.

"Oh, are you gonna… O-Oh~ fuuuuck!"

Lithuania removed his fingers and kissed Alfred's entrance, holding his legs apart slightly before finally draining Alfred and emptying him, shuddering slightly at his own taste. Alfred moaned and wailed, arching his back when Toris' lips encountered his slightly sore entrance. Groans and sighs bubbled from his lips, Alfred's breath shallow as Toris drained him of his own seed.

When Toris finished, he moved away, hovering over Alfred's body. He panted slightly and licked his lips. "God it's been ages since I've tasted my own seed…"

He collapsed tiredly onto Alfred's chest and curled up close to him, just drained and spent. "_Aš tave myliu, mano sužadėtinis_." He quickly kissed Alfred's cheek and then nuzzled the crook of his neck. "My fiancé…~"

Alfred cuddled close to Toris, shaking as he yawned widely. "I love you too, Toris… I'm so happy and peaceful right now…"

He grinned, kissing Toris' neck softly, kindly. Toris smiled and practically purred. He felt safe and protected in Alfred's arms.

"'m happy too…" he yawned and nuzzled Alfred. "We should go to sleep…"

Alfred smiled and pressed a kiss to Toris' head, rolling them over on their sides. "I agree, love…"

Alfred yawned softly, pulling a blanket over them and fell asleep quickly, content and whole with Toris by his side. Toris smiled and got comfortable, but groaned when his cell phone went off, playing his national anthem loudly. He would have ignored it, but it was most likely his boss. So, he dragged himself out of bed and had answered wearily with a 'Hello, Madame President,' He listened to her, nodding weakly.

"Uh-huh…_taip_…_ne_…just fax them over to America's house…um, _t-taip_…n-no! Please don't tell Andrius! You know how he feels about my preferences….*sighs* Thank you, Dalia . I'll have them back as soon as I can…uh-huh…bye."

Toris crawled back into bed and curled up next to Alfred, who had overheard Toris' conversation.

"Are the papers coming? They shouldn't be here until tomorrow…"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah…Dalia's sending papers over for me to sign…they should come later tonight…it is after all six in the morning over there." Toris yawned and snuggled up close to Alfred. "So I have stuff to do tomorrow…as well as start planning the wedding with you~"

"But did she say anything about an alliance between us? I thought she was supposed to send those over…" Alfred murmured sleepily, sitting up a little to look at Toris lovingly.

"She probably is sending those. She just has to…*yawn* to do it carefully so my prime minister doesn't find out. He doesn't approve…"

Alfred smiled, wondering if Toris understood fully. "No, Toris, our countries are going to become allies. Not only are we getting married, but our bosses are going to become allies. I set it up as an early wedding present for you~" He smiled, kissing Toris' hand.

"Huh? Oh…oh!" Toris finally realised and smiled and blushed. "That's wonderful, Alfred. Thank you… but Andrius still won't approve of our personal union though…he's quite against homosexuality…"

"He doesn't need to approve. He doesn't concern us in our relationship, Toris." Alfred kissed his cheeks, hugging him closer.

"Mmh…I guess your right" Toris smiled and moved a little closer to Alfred's body. "I just hope he never finds out. Dalia promised me she wouldn't tell him and lied to him on why I'm over here."

"He's going to have to know eventually, Toris…" Alfred sighed softly, wishing his sweet lover didn't have to hide from anyone for any reason.

Toris bit his lower lip. He knew Alfred was right, but he was just too afraid. "I…I will let him kn-know…a-after the wedding…" Toris looked at Alfred, carefully watching his lover's face.

"Okay… I'll be there to support you, you know that, right?" Alfred smiled and brushed a hand over Toris' cheek, kissing his forehead sweetly.

"Yes, I know that…Thank you, Alfred…" He smiled, with a light blush painting his cheeks. He felt more confident already knowing that Alfred would be there.

"You don't need to thank me, Toris. I'd do this for you whether or not it was necessary." Alfred pulled Toris into his lap, nuzzling him and smiling against his cheek.

Toris blushed more and hugged Alfred around the shoulders. "Still, like I've said before, I need to tell you how grateful I am towards you… You're always here for me and know what to say to help me…"

Alfred wrapped his arms around Toris' waist, his lips twisting into a sweet smile. "Hey, we still have a bottle and a half of champagne left. Should we drink a toast?"

"As long as that's _all_ we're going to do, then yes, I think that we should."

Toris smiled slightly, teasingly. He kissed Alfred's cheek and maneuvered his way out of the blond's arms and off the bed. He walked to the kitchen, being slow as his muscles screamed and ached, to get two wine glasses and then debated whether or not they should drink from the same bottle that was inside of him. He blushed at that thought, of how incredibly hot it had been. "S-should we open the new one or u-use the other one?"

Alfred grinned broadly, licking his lips as he grabbed his glass from Toris. "Why don't we use the open one? Better to not waste it, after all~" He purred in Toris' ear, grabbing the bottle he'd used to fuck Toris on briefly.

"R-right…" Toris shivered slightly and looked up at Alfred. His blush had darkened again, but he kept a clear head, mostly. He held out his cup so Alfred could fill it for him.

Alfred poured Toris some champagne, winking at him through his thick lashes. "Here you go, sexy~" He grinned, then poured himself some.

Toris looked down at his glass, mostly to hide his embarrassed face. Alfred seemed to be doing this on purpose now! Toris didn't doubt it, after all, he knew how much the American loved to make him blush and squirm.

"T-thank you, Alfred."

"You're welcome." Alfred held his glass up for a toast, licking his lower lip as he watched his lover's shy actions. "To our impending marriage and union, Toris."

"Here here."

Toris smiled and raised his glass a little before taking a small sip. He moved closer to Alfred and kissed him chastely. When he pulled away, he smiled more and then sat back on the bed, using the soiled sheets to cover himself up.

Alfred took a sip from his glass, watching Toris with an amused expression. "You're so adorable, Toris."

Toris looked up and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Alfred. I know that we've seen each other naked so many times and we just had an intense lovemaking, but I still can't help but to be a little shy…"

"It's ok, I think it's adorable, just like you." Alfred leaned over and kissed him, running his fingers through Toris' hair softly.

"Mmh…~" Toris closed his eyes and kissed Alfred back, placing a hand on the other's cheek. Alfred broke the kiss, smiling softly at his gorgeous lover.

"Champagne has never tasted as good as it does on your lips."

Toris smiled back at Alfred, his blush still predominate. "Well, as long as you enjoy it, I'll be happy." He yawned again and laid down on the bed, snuggling up between the sheets. "Come to bed, _meliė_."

Alfred set his glass down, turning to kiss Toris' forehead before climbing in next to him and pulling him close. "I'll go anywhere you are, Toris.

Toris giggled. "You really are wonderful, Alfred." Toris took Alfred's glasses off and set them on the nightstand. He looked deep into those beautiful cerulean eyes of his lover. "I love you, Alfred. Sweet dreams."

"I love you too, Toris… I hope your dreams are sweet as well." Alfred kissed Toris good night, drawing him close.

"I do too. I don't want to wake up screaming from a nightmare again…" Toris sighed and nuzzled Alfred's neck. "Hopefully I'll only have dreams of you and our wedding night."

"Hey, if you do and you see something you wanna try, tell me, ok?" Alfred grinned, only half-joking.

Toris laughed slightly and gave a tired 'mm-hmm' "It'll probly be something kinky…hmm…or something."

He fell asleep as he tried to talk, and began to mumble in his sleep. Alfred watched him, smiling before he also fell asleep.


End file.
